The Reaper
by KJMusical
Summary: 23 days before Halloween, a figure in a Grim Reaper costume is murdering innocent people. Can the HTF Town Police stop this madman before it's too late? R&R. Rating may change. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1: First Victims

This story is like a story based on Slasher films. There are a few references to a lot of Horror, Thriller and Slasher movies. As you read this story, try and spot as many as you can. I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any other the films mentioned in the story, let's begin the story. All 21 characters will be affected by what'll go on in this story.

Warning: This fan-fiction may contain Moderate language, Graphic violence and some sexual themes. Discretion is advised.

**Chapter 1: First Victim**

The night began as Lifty & Shifty were both settling down after a night of breaking-and-entering to a movie on the TV.

Everyone at Happy Tree Town knew it was getting close to Halloween and that they must have some fun before that day.

But no-one could expect the possibilities of so many bad people in this world.

Nor could they have expected the following: Fear, Horror and possibly Manslaughter.

The two were focused on the film in their TVs when a soft, foreboding voice sung.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

Lifty And Shifty looked around.

No response.

They took it as nothing.

Yet after a pause, the voice continued.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

It was then they got nervous.

"Who's there?" shifty asked.

The voice responded.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

Without any pause, it continued to recite the whole song.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

The noise sounded like it was coming from outside.

"Alright, there is defiantly someone out there. Shifty, you want to check it out?" asked Lifty.

"Only if you go out there." Shifty replied.

Lifty got up, grabbed a near-by torch and said "Fine, I'll go. I'll be right back."

Lifty went through the back door into the long stretching garden.

Shifty stayed inside, sweating like hell.

10 minutes later, Shifty was still in the living room and Lifty hadn't returned.

Was he still looking for the source of the sound he and his brother heard?

He then took up some courage to get off the couch and go out the back where Lifty disappeared to.

There was no moon that night.

There were no streetlights because they didn't live near any roads.

In fact, there was no light source to be found.

Eventually, Shifty found a small source of light.

When he went to investigate, it was the same torch Lifty picked up before he went out.

He picked it up and noticed a thin trail of blood going out of the back gate into small woodland.

He followed the trail into the woods.

Shifty then started to notice something in-between the trees where the blood trail ended.

Some kind of figure.

Something, hanging.

He went up to it and almost screamed in horror.

There was Lifty, bleeding at the head, hanging by his neck, on a noose made of vine.

The foreboding song was heard again.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

In a panic, Shifty took off down the path he came.

He raced through the back gate, locked it, ran back inside and locked the door.

Breathing heavily, he walked into the kitchen, picked up a near-by phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Is this the emergency services?"

There was a pause.

"I need the police. Somebody just murdered my brother and I'm pretty sure it's coming for me next!"

Pause.

"Address? Um, 24 Oak Way. Happy Tree Town."

Shifty didn't know this but as he spoke the address, a figure wearing a long black robe and a Grim Reaper mask came in through an open window, picked up a knife and walked towards Shifty.

"Please hurry! I'm not sure how long I can-."

He turned around as he said this.

He then came face to face with a skull mask.

He then screamed before the figure ledged the knife into his stomach.

He immediately stopped, looked at the knife and dropped the phone on the ground.

The figure pulled the knife back and left the same way he came in as Shifty slumped over the draining board.

His blood flowing into the sink and down the drain.

On the phone, the operator was still talking.

"Hello? What happened? Is anyone there? If you can hear me, answer me!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Brief History Lesson

**Chapter 2: A Brief History Lesson**

Police was outside Lifty & Shifty's home about half an hour later.

Lumpy & Sniffles were just a few of the police officers at the scene.

Along with them was Nutty, who had just been hired as a detective the night before.

The 3 crossed through the police tape and into the scene.

There was a blood stain where Shifty's body was.

The body itself was taken away for analysis.

"I don't like the look of this one bit." Sniffles says.

"It's happening all over again." Lumpy commented.

Nutty looked at them and asked "What's happening all over again?"

The two just looked at him.

"Nobody's told you?" Lumpy asked.

"No." Nutty replied.

Sniffles then sighed and began.

"Many centuries ago, back when we weren't even born. There was a medieval village. In that medieval village, lived residents. One of the residents was a blacksmith."

Nutty interrupted "Wait. Let me get this straight. There was a village in medieval times that had a blacksmith?"

Sniffles nodded and continued

"One cold October, the blacksmith went insane and killed many people before on Halloween night, he was captured and executed."

"Wow." Nutty replied.

And he was silent through out the whole investigation.

"How did this blacksmith kill his victims?" Nutty asked whilst investigating Lifty's crime scene.

Sniffles replied "Well, he crafted a small dagger with a piece of metal, wood and some vine."

With his fingers, he drew a small dagger shape in the air as he spoke.

"At first, he targeted criminals. But then, he moved on to the mentally ill, the blind, the mute, the lonely, the aggressive and finally just plain innocent people." Sniffles continued.

"My god." Nutty said shocked.

Sniffles then finished with "When he was caught, he had no trial. He was taken out to the woods and hung, just like Lifty here."

"Jesus." Nutty replied.

"There's no way we can tell who killed Lifty & Shifty at this stage." Lumpy said.

"There's no DNA, no fingerprints, no witnesses. In fact, the murder weapon isn't present either."

Nutty then answered "Well, the only suggestion I have is that the killer, whoever he or she is, took the weapon with him or her."

Sniffles thought for a minute and said to Lumpy "Alright, get the rest of the police to set up a manhunt. Whoever is killing these people is still out there and we will not give up until this madman is brought to justice."

**There you go! Two chapters in one day! BTW, thank you for everyone who congratulated me for writing up the 1000****th**** fan-fic for Happy Tree Friends.**

**Without reviewers like you, I would never have been convinced to continue writing my stories. **


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

12 hours passed and very little evidence was found.

The only new evidence found was a bloody rock that was 1.5 miles away from where Lifty was found.

It was possible this was the rock used to attack him.

The killer was nick-named The Grim Reaper by The Daily Acorn after the infamous icon for death because of his/her attire.

Nutty was in dark office in the HTF Police Department, looking at photos from the crime scene.

He was wrapped up in investigating the crime scene photos when he heard a haunting tune.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix."

Nutty looked around.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

He went out into a corridor and looked around.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

No one was there. It was just him all alone.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

"Hello? Is someone there?" Nutty asked.

He proceeded to walk down the corridor, searching for the source of the sound.

Sooner of later, he then unknowingly ran into Sniffles.

Nutty screamed and Sniffles just gasped in shock at Nutty's unexpected arrival.

"God Sniffles! Don 't frighten me like that!" Nutty snapped.

"Sorry Nutty. I came to tell you about-." Sniffles said.

"The mysterious voice?" Nutty interrupted.

"What voice?" Sniffles asked.

"Did you hear it? That weird voice speaking some kind of gibberish." Nutty answered.

Sniffles just replied "Nutty, you're working yourself up. I suggest you go home."

Nutty sighed and said "Yeah, you're right. I must be going out of my mind."

And with that, he left.

After 10 minutes on his moped, Nutty was finally at home.

The time was 3:30

He went through the door, locked it, went into the living room and turned on the TV.

There was a news report on the Grim Reaper killer.

Click

Nutty turned the TV onto one of his favourite sit-coms.

He watched this until the time got to 9:17.

At this time, he turned the TV off, closed the curtains and went upstairs.

He had to meet up with Flaky and Sniffles tomorrow.

Therefore, he thought it would be convenient to go to bed early.

After getting changed into his white and red striped PJs, he went to shut the bedroom window.

He was just about to close the blinds when he noticed a figure outside.

He was dressed in a long black robe with two long pieces of torn cloth going down to the bottom and a glow in the dark skull mask.

It was the Grim Reaper killer!

The figure slowly held up a knife with what looked like dried blood on it.

Nutty gasped in shock and shut the blinds quickly.

He turned away, took a few breaths and re-opened the blinds.

The figure was gone.

Relieved, he crawled into bed and turned the light off.

And there he lay, fast asleep.

Not knowing what was going to happen over the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4: Silent But Deadly

**Chapter 4: Silent But Deadly**

Nutty awoke in a dark room with blood everywhere.

He couldn't move because he was tied to a bed with chains.

He looked around.

He saw his friends brutally murdered.

Sniffles was lying in a corner with kebab skewers through his eyes.

Flaky was slumped again a wall with a plastic bag over her face.

Flippy lying on a flight of stairs with a leather belt around his neck with the other end tied to a banister.

A door opened.

There was the Grim Reaper killer.

He or she walked up to Nutty.

He/she then climbed onto his stomach.

"Who are you?" Nutty demanded.

After a pause, his/her hand rose and pulled off the mask.

His/her face was in complete darkness.

Nutty became shocked before answering "No! No! Not you!"

"Yes." The killer responded in a male voice.

He then leaned towards his face to reveal Nutty as the killer!

"I'm you." The opposite Nutty said with an evil smirk on his face.

The real Nutty started screaming before the evil Nutty lifted up his knife and lunged it into his throat.

Nutty then woke up screaming and sweating profusely.

He looked around his room.

No dead bodies.

No blood.

He felt at his neck.

No stab wound.

It was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Oh my god." Nutty said as he fell back on his bed.

He covered his mouth and nose with his hands.

He then covered up his whole face as he began to cry.

After literally a minute, he got up, had a shower, got dressed and was out the door.

Later, he was in the HTF Town square with Flaky & Sniffles.

"So, I said to Lumpy "Hey, it's no big deal that your goldfish died. You kept taking him out of his tank!"." Sniffles said.

Flaky laughed at Sniffles' little story but Nutty seemed to pay no notice.

"Hey Nutty, you OK? You're not as talkative as you used to." Flaky said to Nutty.

He just ignored Flaky's comment, took out a pencil and started to draw something on a napkin.

Sniffles then said "Don't worry about Nutty. He's just so wrapped up on the Grim Reaper killings."

Nutty then asked "Hey Sniffles, was the appearance of the blacksmith the same as The Grim Reaper killer?"

Sniffles replied "Yeah he was."

Nutty then looked over and noticed Mime.

"Sniffles, a few of the victims of the blacksmith was mute. I think I know who the Grim Reaper killer is gonna target next." Nutty said.

"Really? Who?" Sniffles asked.

"Him." Nutty answered whilst pointing at Mime.

"Doubt Mime will be next." Flaky replied.

"Yeah. He's scheduled to perform an act later tonight at the Happy Tree Town Auditorium." Sniffles said.

"Well, I'm still going. I wannna make sure Mime doesn't end up dead." Nutty replied.

Later, Mime did his mime performance at the Auditorium along with some synchronised dancers, plenty of music and lots of circus acts.

Nutty was in the front row of seats facing the stage.

After the performance was over, Nutty went up to Mime backstage.

"Mime, I want to congratulate you on your performance." Nutty said.

Mime nodded.

Nutty then asked "Are you aware of the Grim Reaper killings?"

Mime thought for a minute then nodded again.

Nutty replied with "Well, I want you to take extra care on your way home. I would suggest that I drop you off at home."

Mime shook his head and then mimed something.

Nutty looked at him with a confused look.

Mime then got a piece of card, took out a black marker pen, wrote something down and showed it to Nutty.

The card said "No need. My house is just a couple of miles away."

Nutty understood that time and said "Alright, well I would take this just in case."

He placed a small red and black whistle in his hand.

"If you get into any trouble, just blow the whistle and I'll come and help you." Nutty said.

Mime then wrote down something on card again and showed it to Nutty "I doubt I'll be in any trouble but OK. I'll take just in case."

Nutty then smiled and replied "Thanks. Now go home and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Mime then walked up to him and hugged him.

Nutty gasped from shock, but let his arms wrap around Mime's back.

They were like that for 30 seconds before Mime let Nutty go and walked out the stage exit.

The exit lead into a dark alleyway.

Mime walked along this alleyway when he heard a bottle break.

He looked around but found nobody.

He then continued to walk out of the alleyway.

He walked through the city when it started to rain.

Mime, fearing the rain will wash his makeup off, ran down the pavement into the suburbs.

He then stopped in the middle of the road to catch his breath.

"Hey. Can you help me with something?" a mysterious low-pitched voice said.

Mime looked around for the source but found nothing.

Before he had time to react, a black figure walked out in front of him and passed by.

"Thank you." The voice said.

Mime just stood there for a second before he started choking.

He placed a hand to his throat.

When he pulled it away, his hands were red,

With his blood!

He pulled out his whistle and blew into it.

But, because his throat was slit, too little air made through the whistle for it to make a noise.

Mime dropped the whistle and fell to his knees grasping his throat.

It was then he fell forward to the tarmac, dead.

His bloody hands released his neck.

His left hand lay right next to his body.

His right hand came to rest outstretched in front of him.

His blood from the gash in his neck poured out, went across the road and vanished into a near-by gutter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Riddles

**Chapter 5: The Riddles**

Sniffles was driving home on his motorbike.

He was focused on what work he would be doing tomorrow.

He then noticed something in the road.

At first he thought it was a speed bump, but then realised it was a body.

He suddenly hit the brakes and skidded.

His knee was crushed between the road and the motorbike.

It then got free somehow and he slid along the road.

His motorbike missed the body, hit the pavement and dented a near-by street light.

He quickly got up and examined the body.

He got out his radio from his rucksack.

"Happy Tree Town Police Department, this is Officer Sniffles. I've found another Grim Reaper victim. I'll need all available units at Pinecone Way, Elm Street." He said it.

Half an hour later, Nutty, who took his car, drove into his driveway.

He got the car, locked it, got his front door key out and unlocked the door.

He sat in front of the TV with nothing to do, until the doorbell rang.

Nutty looked at the door, grabbed a near-by gun, loaded it and cocked it.

He then held it out, ready to shoot whoever was at his doorstep if he or she came to attack or kill him.

"Who's there?" Nutty asked with his gun steady.

"It's me, Flaky and Flippy. We want to tell you something important." Sniffles said on the other side.

Feeling relieved, he put down his gun and opened the door.

"Come on in." Nutty said.

Sniffles, Flaky and Flippy all entered as if on command.

"What was it you wanted to tell me about?" he then asked.

Sniffles just looked at Flaky and Flippy before answering.

"Nutty, the Grim Reaper Killer claimed another victim." He said

Nutty became surprised "Who?"

Sniffles didn't say a word.

Instead, he reached into his pocket, pulled something out, lifted Nutty's hand and placed the small object into it.

It was the whistle that Nutty gave to Mime.

Nutty just looked at it in shock, before laughing nervously.

"You guys are just making it up right?" he asked.

All 3 of them shook their heads.

Nutty sniffed before several tears rolled down his face.

"It's all my fault." Nutty said on the verge of tears.

"I should of just dropped Mime off at home. What good is a whistle to do when the person using it is dead?"

Nutty then grit his teeth and hung his head as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Sniffles walked up and raised his head so they both were face to face.

"I can imagine how it feels. It's hard saying goodbye when you're not ready." Sniffles said.

He then wrapped his arms around Nutty's back and rested his head on his shoulder.

Nutty cried a little before he raised his arms.

One wrapped around Sniffle's back.

The other, around the back of his neck.

Flaky and Flippy was standing behind Sniffles.

Flaky was on the verge of tears herself.

Flippy walked up to Nutty just as Sniffles let him go.

"I know how being alone in the world can feel. I lost many of my friends back in Vietnam. Even those who committed sins in the past, can be forever burdened by guilt." Flippy said.

Nutty just hugged him at this reassuring comment.

His tears soiled the shoulder of Flippy's uniform.

When he was released, Nutty went up to Flaky.

Nutty gently ran his soft fingers down Flaky's cheek.

"When I was little, I lost my family to a flood. Ever since then, I always wished, hoped and prayed they'd return. But they never did." Flaky said.

Flaky then hugged Nutty just like Sniffles & Flippy did.

"I can't bear to have the same thing happen to my friends." She continued.

She wept a little and a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"The 3 of us will never leave you Nutty. This, we promise." Flaky finished.

Sniffles lifted his glasses to wipe away a tear.

Flippy sniffed a bit and a tear rolled down his face.

Flaky continued to hug Nutty.

Nutty just showed no emotion on his face.

The only thing that was left of his depression was a single tear rolling down his face.

Roughly 6 hours passed since he heard the news about Mime's death.

He was sitting up in bed reading a book.

It was then he heard his letter box slam shut.

When he went to investigate, there was a tea-bag brown envelope with a red blotch in the middle.

When he turned it round, the writing on the back was written….

In blood.

It surprised him even more when he read the writing.

It said 'To Nutty, from The Grim Reaper Killer.'

What?

The Grim Reaper Killer wrote to him?

How did he or she even find out his address?

He took his letter opening knife and cut into the top.

He took it into the living room and spread the contents over his table.

There was a letter and three pieces of paper, all with the same colour as the envelope they came in.

First, Nutty read the letter.

'Dear Nutty

Are you surprised that I took away your precious mime artist?

Well, don't start freaking out just yet! I have a lot more plans to be made.

Don't worry, I've save you, that red-headed porcupine and that psycho veteran you call 'friends' for Halloween.

I have left some notes for you on small pieces of paper.

Try and stop me if you can!

Signed: The Grim Reaper Killer'

Nutty growled under his teeth in anger.

Not only did he kill an amazing performer, but he also left Nutty with a guilt over letting Mime die!

He then looked at the bits of paper.

One was fairly short:

'There is an old saying that goes "No good deed goes unpunished.". If this is the case, then death must punish those who commit the bad acts we know as sin.'

Nutty knew that this was about Lifty & Shifty.

The two committed so many crimes that even their criminal records can't count them all!

Nutty had a look at another.

'Purple is to choke, white can show loneliness. Performance can be a way to show how one can express themselves. But what people fail to know is that silence can break the heart.'

This was about Mime.

He wore purple and white.

He performed the night he died.

And he was silent throughout his life!

Nutty had a look at the very last piece.

'People would say those who have a high IQ would do well in life. Well, I say if someone has a high IQ, they know just a little too much.'

Nutty thought about this.

Who had a high IQ in Happy Tree Town?

Only one person came to mind.

Sniffles!

Nutty gasped at his discovery.

The Grim Reaper Killer was going to target Sniffles next!

He quickly grabbed his trench coat and fedora before darting out the door.

Meanwhile, Sniffles was looking at the photos of the recent victims when he heard something.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

"Oh God, The Grim Reaper Killer is around here." Sniffles said worried.

He then noticed a figure coming towards the office he worked in.

Sniffles had no weapons to defend himself.

He backed away from the door, breathing deeply in fear.

He began to open his mouth as if to scream.

But nothing escaped his lips.

10 minutes later, Nutty arrived at the police station.

He took the intercom microphone and spoke into it.

"Sniffles! If you can hear me, meet me at the reception."

He waited for 5 minutes then thought that something was wrong.

He walked into the main offices.

"Hello? Sniffles?" Nutty asked.

"I've got something in the mail. I think The Grim Reaper Killer's coming for you next."

As he walked through the offices, he stepped in a liquid.

When he looked down, it was red.

It was thick.

It was blood!

He looked towards the door it was coming from.

Sniffles' office.

"Oh no." he said to himself.

Fearful as to what he was about to see, he slowly reached for the door handle.

When he grabbed it eventually, he flung the door open.

But The Grim Reaper Killer wasn't inside.

Just Sniffles in his chair.

Nutty thought he was OK.

Until he noticed something dripping from Sniffles' wrist.

He looked back down at the blood.

It lead right back to Sniffles.

He went up and looked at his wrist.

There was a small slit right where the veins would be.

In the other hand, Sniffles was holding an open pair of stainless steel scissors.

There was blood dripping from the blade.

Nutty shook his head in shock.

No, Sniffles couldn't have.

He then noticed writing on Sniffles' notepad.

'He was coming for me next.'

Sniffles did!

He knew The Grim Reaper Killer would come for him, so rather than die at the hands of The Killer, he took his scissors and slit his wrists.

Possibly using his dying strength to write down his suicide note.

Nutty began to hyperventilate.

Then Sniffles' words that he ever said to him echoed in his mind.

"I don't like the look of this one bit."

"You're working yourself up. I suggest you go home."

"Don't worry about Nutty. He's just so wrapped up on the Grim Reaper killings."

"It's hard saying goodbye when you're not ready."

Then, one thing shot clear in Nutty's mind.

It was the two things Flaky said when he heard about Mime.

"I can't bear to have the same thing happen to my friends."

"The 3 of us will never leave you Nutty. This, we promise."

Nutty stopped hyperventilating and just screamed out loud.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**There you are, an important character kills himself and now it's up to Nutty to save the day.**

**I also added a reference to Stephen King's IT and Nightmare On Elm Street in this chapter. Re-read this and see if you can spot them.**


	6. Chapter 6: Under Suspicion

**Just a notice, this chapter is going to contain some FlippyXFlaky and a small amount of NuttyXFlaky also. If you're a fan of one of these pairings, read on. If not, this story may not be for you because the NuttyXFlaky pairing will continue throughout the story. Bottom line, this pairing just might make this story suck. Just a quick FYI.**

**Chapter 6: Under Suspicion**

In a near-by apartment building, Flaky, Splendid and Flippy were in a room chatting amongst themselves.

A knock came on the door and Nutty entered.

It was obvious he'd been crying again.

"Hey Nutty, what's up?" Flippy asked.

"If this is about Mime, you got to let it go mate."

Nutty just answered "It's not Mime."

Flaky became concerned.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's Sniffles." Nutty answered.

"What about him?" Flippy asked.

Nutty breathed deeply before saying:

"Sniffles is dead. The Grim Reaper Killer was coming for him next, but he slit his wrists before this madman could get to him."

The whole room was silent.

Splendid then spoke up.

"Are you being serious?"

Nutty looked up and nodded.

He then started to cry again.

Flaky got up, went up to Nutty and hugged him.

"Nutty." Flippy said.

He raised his head from Flaky's shoulder.

"We're sorry about what happened to your friend. But the best thing you could do now is just move on and forget about this whole thing." Flippy explained.

Flaky let go of Nutty so Flippy and Splendid could hug him.

Because so many tears were flowing down, Nutty's eyes were waterfalls.

Later, Nutty was looking at photographs of all the times Sniffles & Nutty were together.

He had stopped crying but his eyes were still runny with tears.

He noticed his gun on a small coffee table next to his sofa.

He picked up the gun, loaded it, cocked it and placed it under his chin.

The nozzle was aiming at his jaw.

Nutty was just about to pull the trigger when he noticed a picture of him, Flaky & Flippy at some party.

He looked at it for a few minutes, before he put the gun back down.

He understood he was going through hard times.

But why move those bad times onto his friends and make them feel the same he does now?

If he killed himself like Sniffles did, it wouldn't resolve anything.

Sniffles would still be dead.

The Grim Reaper Killer would still be around.

And worst of all, if he died, Flaky & Flippy would feel the same way he did about Sniffles' death.

Them & Sniffles were the only friends he had left.

Well, Flippy was.

Flaky on the other hand, was a different story.

You see, Nutty once had a crush on Flaky.

But, he was so scared of being rejected, that he didn't have courage.

Now, it's too late.

Flaky recently started dating Flippy and Nutty doubted that she would change her mind about him.

If he had plans to tell Flaky now, there would be no point.

He then lay back on the sofa and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Flaky was in bed reading a magazine.

Her mobile phone rang.

She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

It was Flippy.

Her boyfriend.

She pressed a button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello Flippy."

"What's up Flaky?" He asked on the other side.

"Not a lot. Just sitting at home, reading one of my magazines. What about you?"

"Nothing. Just watching TV, eating dinner."

"Excited?" Flaky asked

"About what?" Flippy asked back.

"Halloween. It's just a few days now."

"Yeah! I'm excited about Halloween. I got my costume sorted, my trick-or-treat bowl ready. All the good stuff."

"I don't know. I mean, The Grim Reaper Killer is around so I doubt the police will be letting people trick-or-treat this year."

"Yeah. I can't help but feel sorry about Nutty. I mean, he just lost a friend today."

"I know, I feel bad about him as well. I know how it feels. I lost my family to a flood many years back."

"Sorry about that."

"That's cool. Anyway, I've moved on."

"Good. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. So I'm gonna go."

"OK sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you." Flippy ended.

"Aww, I love you too." Flaky replied.

Flaky then hung up.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Flaky answered.

"Hello Flaky." A low-pitched voice said.

She recognised it as The Grim Reaper Killer.

"Oh no! Not you! Anybody but you!" Flaky screamed in horror.

"Yes. It's me again. And your friends are nowhere near close enough to save you." The voice said.

Just then, the phone went dead.

Flaky rang up Nutty's number.

"Hello?" Nutty said on the other end of the line.

"Nutty. It's Flaky. The Grim Reaper Killer just called me and I'm scared he's coming after me." She said.

"Alright, just lock all possible entries to the house. Doors and windows especially. I'll be right over."

Just as Nutty hung up, Flaky ran downstairs to lock the windows and doors.

She locked all windows and doors in the living room.

She was just going to lock up the kitchen when The Grim Reaper Killer emerged from a long pair of curtains.

Flaky screamed and ran away, the Killer in hot pursuit.

She ran back upstairs, locked herself in her room with a chain lock and ran into the closet.

From the darkness, she saw another figure coming in through the open bedroom window.

She thought it was Nutty come to rescue her.

But then again, it's possible that The Killer escaped the house and climbed back in through the window.

The figure looked under her bed and under her desk.

It then looked at the closet Flaky was hiding in.

He then approached the closet.

The door handle turned.

The door opened.

Flaky screamed, expecting the figure to be The Killer, ready to stab her to death.

But, instead it was Nutty.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

Flaky was crying as she leaped into Nutty's arms.

"He was here Nutty! He tried to kill me!" she said crying into his shoulder.

He tried to calm her down

"It's OK Flaky. I'm here."

There was then a thump noise coming from downstairs.

"Stay here, I'll sort it out." Nutty said to Flaky.

He grabbed a near-by piece of wood.

He slowly crept down the stairs.

The figure walked past as Nutty readied his weapon.

He got down and delivered a strong swing at The Killer's head.

The wood cracked loudly upon impact.

He then ripped off the mask to reveal…

"Lumpy?"

Lumpy was squirming around on the floor, clutching his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nutty demanded.

"Bleeding internally probably!" Lumpy yelled back in pain.

Lumpy was then arrested on suspicion of the murders of Lifty, Shifty and Mime.

Because Lumpy was mentally ill, he would always freak out at the police station.

As a result of this, he was often put in a strait jacket.

The next day, Lumpy was awaiting trial.

Nutty was outside the holding pen.

Lumpy was wearing his strait jacket.

On the way here, he had a massive freak out and attacked Nutty.

Splendid walked up to Nutty.

"Who'd have known that Lumpy was The Grim Reaper Killer the whole time." Nutty said to him.

Splendid just replied with "You mean, who'd have known that Lumpy COULD have been the Grim Reaper Killer the whole time."

Nutty just looked at him and asked "What are you talking about?"

Splendid & Nutty walked down a corridor as Splendid spoke.

"Well, upon analysis with the knife used to kill the last victims, the DNA used didn't match Lumpy's."

"So?"

"So, if my theories are correct, Lumpy isn't our Killer."

Nutty thought for a minute then said "OK, run one more DNA test on the knife."

They reached the evidence room.

Nutty looked for a clear folder marked 'Grim Reaper Knife.'

When he found it however, the zip was open and the folder was empty.

"Splendid, did you or anyone else move the knife during testing?" Nutty asked.

"Yeah, I put it on the table." He answered.

When Nutty got to the table, the knife wasn't there either.

"I don't see it Splendid." Nutty said.

Splendid noticed the disappearance also.

"Seriously, that was the last place I saw it." Splendid noted.

Nutty looked at him again and said "Well, where is it now?"

Just then, a loud scream was heard.

It sounds like Lumpy!

Nutty and Splendid ran to Lumpy's cell to find him slumped dead against the wall with several stab wounds.

There was the knife, shiny and bloody.

Also, the window in Lumpy's cell was broken.

Splendid and Nutty just looked at the body in shock.

It seemed the Real Killer took the knife, used it to stab Lumpy then broke the window to escape.

"Well, there's the evidence. Tampered with and now just useless."

There was a small note near Lumpy's feet.

Nutty picked it up and read it.

'Even the feeblest and absent minded individuals can find happiness in life. I, on the other hand, would just take life away from them to make their lives better.'

"So, we arrested an innocent man. The Grim Reaper Killer is still out there!" Splendid said to Nutty.

Nutty just answered with "I know, but if Lumpy wasn't the killer, then who is?"


	7. Chapter 7: Out Of Her Favor

**Chapter 7: "Out Of Her Favor"**

**Please note that this chapter will contain Nutty quoting some lines from William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. There'll also be some slight NuttyXFlaky again. Expect that to come in more chapters of this story.**

23rd October

6 days since The Grim Reaper murders began.

It had been 3 days since Lumpy's murder.

There hadn't been any new victims since.

Nutty was at home in his room looking through his mail.

Recently, ever since the town heard about Sniffle's death, people have been writing letters to Nutty.

He would admit, he was still upset about Sniffles…..

But not as much as when he first witnessed him dead.

He was also worried about everyone else.

Flippy

Flaky

Handy

Russell

Lammy

And the list goes on.

He was mostly worried about Flippy and Flaky.

Flippy was probably the only best friend Nutty has now that Sniffles is gone.

And Flaky….

Even IF Nutty wasn't her boyfriend, he would still wish the two the best in their relationship.

And what way to break one another's heart than by hearing their lover is dead.

And even IF Flippy were to die one way or another, Nutty didn't think that Flaky would return any form of love that he would give to her.

He noticed a picture of Flaky as Juliet from that night when the Happy Tree Town Performing Arts Group performed Romeo & Juliet at the Happy Tree Town Auditorium.

It's funny, Flippy was playing Romeo that night.

Now, just a few weeks after the performance, Flippy began dating Flaky.

All the times he was performing, Nutty wished HE was Romeo.

Maybe then he would've had the chance to confess, on stage, in front of thousands of people.

He smiled a little at this thought and quietly to himself "Out of her favor, where I am in love. "

He knew all of Romeo's dialogue in the opening scene with Benvolio.

He then sighed, laid back on his bed and continued.

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,

Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will.

Where shall we dine?—O me! What fray was here?

Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all."

Nutty paused, sighed again, thought about the next lines then continued his old-English monologue

"Here's much to do with hate but more with love.

Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate,

O anything of nothing first created."

He paused once again, stopped a few tears that were leaking from his eyes and finished with:

"O heavy lightness, serious vanity,

Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms.

Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health,

Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is."

It was there he placed the mail onto a near-by desk and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Nutty got up at 4:00AM.

He sighed and said "It just feels so lonely around here."

It was now the 24th October.

He got dressed, took his keys, his mobile phone and his radio and walked out of his house.

The sky was dark blue but a small bit of orange from the ever slowly rising sun could be seen over the horizon.

He slowly walked down a lonely pavement.

He looked around at other houses.

Many of them were dark with all the lights off.

It must've been obvious people were still asleep.

He continued walking until he got to Flippy's house.

Nutty peaked through the window.

There was Flippy, fast asleep in his bed.

He had rolled over so he faced the window and he was smiling in his sleep.

He must still be in Dreamland with Flaky or whatever fantasies a Vietnam vet would dream.

Nutty looked at him for a few minutes before he moved on.

Around him, the headlights that glowed with orange, switched to black one by one.

He continued walking down the empty pavement, just stopping briefly to look at the spot where Mime was found dead.

He continued to venture on his endless journey until he eventually reached Flaky's house.

There was a small drain pipe next to Flaky's window.

He quietly climbed up it and looked into her bedroom.

The room was a mix of blue & black.

In the bed, there were several flakes of dandruff.

Flaky lay peacefully on her side, also fast asleep like her boyfriend Flippy.

Now Nutty would never stalk a girl that he may never get in his lifetime, but then again, Flaky and Nutty knew each other for 10 years.

To you and me, Flaky would just be a red porcupine asleep in her bed.

But to Nutty, she was like a baby asleep in its crib.

In Nutty's eyes, she was beautiful.

The way that her blankets curved over her fragile body.

The way she would almost purr as she slept.

It was at this point that Nutty knew one thing:

Despite their love being unrequited, he had fallen deeply in love with Flaky all over again.

"Flaky. If you can hear me, I want you to know…." Nutty said into the window quietly.

He then proceeded to place his hand onto the glass.

"I love you." He finished.

There was an imprint on the glass when Nutty moved his hand away.

He climbed back down from the pipe and walked on.

Eventually, he came near a quiet neighbourhood.

Very faintly, he could hear an engine of some sorts running.

As he got closer to the sound, there was a small pickle left at the side of the road.

He picked it up and looked at it.

The noise was coming from right next to him.

He looked towards the sound.

It was a wood chipper.

Nothing seemed to be wrong.

Until he walked towards it.

It was then he saw something red.

Something runny inside.

As if the machine had been used.

It was blood!

Nutty almost vomited at the sight inside the vile cutting device.

The chunks inside were pieces of muscle.

There were also bits of blood-stained wool.

One was white

The other was beige.

He looked back at the pickle.

"Lammy." He quietly said.

He then got out his radio.

"Happy Tree Town Police, this is Detective Nutty. Looks like the Grim Reaper Killer has returned."

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**So Lammy has been killed and it's only 7 days left until Halloween!**

**Just a random fact: I wrote this chapter whilst listening to 'Silent Circus' from the soundtrack to Silent Hill 4: The Room and 'Last Goodbye' from the original Silent Hill Soundtrack.**

**Now I'd like to try something. This is you, the reviews, getting involved. I'm gonna ask questions about this story for you to answer.**

**So, my chapter question is, who do you think is gonna die next?**

**Leave your answers in the review section.**


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Wrong

**Chapter 8: "Something's Wrong"**

Police were at the crime scene about 6 minutes later and spent 4 hours trying to get as much evidence as possible.

Nutty was investigating the wood chipper Lammy had apparently been pushed into.

Flaky went up to Nutty and said "Another victim in just 1 week. This killer's murder schemes are getting messed up."

"Tell me about it." Nutty said.

"Remember that song many people report before the victims are killed?" Flaky asked.

"Yeah." Nutty answered.

"It's in French and it translates to this…."

Flaky held out a small piece of paper.

Nutty took it and read it out loud.

"Die my darling

Die my darling

May you rest in peace."

"Die my darling

Die my darling

May your heart begin to cease."

"Die my darling

Die my darling

Let your blood shine in the moon."

"Die my darling

Die my darling

Hope you never awake soon."

Nutty handed it back to Flaky and said "Well, this killer may not clean up after himself but I will admit, he or she is a real good poet."

"We also found this just a few meters from the crime scene." She said handing another small bit of paper to Nutty. "It looks like this was written recently."

Nutty looked at it and read it.

"New life can rid death any day. But what about the people whose life cannot be spared? That is the question."

Nutty then thought.

New life?

What could this guy be talking about?

"Pop!" Nutty then said.

Flaky then looked at him and said "Who?"

Nutty looked at her and said "Pop! The bear with the baby. This madman is going after Pop next!"

Flaky then replied "Well, we best not waste time. Let's go." before the two ran off.

Meanwhile, Pop returned home after dropping Cub off at the local pre-school.

He mown the lawn, cleaned the dishes and dusted the house before sitting down in the living room to a book and a cup of tea.

He then heard a glass breaking coming from upstairs.

He went into his room to find his vase broken and the bedroom window open also.

He picked up the pieces and shut the window.

He went back into the living room back onto his chair to continue reading.

About an hour later, Pop was fast asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

His tea, which was sitting on a coffee table next to the chair, had gone cold by this point.

Suddenly, two hands holding a short piece of barbed wire shot up from behind the chair, wrapped it around Pop's neck and began to choke him.

Pop woke immediately and tried to pull the barbed wire noose off his throat.

During the struggle, he knocked his tea off the coffee table.

It fell to the ground, pouring the contents onto the carpet.

It then, despite landing on carpet, shattered.

Pop continued to thrash desperately in his chair.

The sharp edges of the barbed wire piercing his hands and neck.

But the choking device refused to lift.

Eventually, Pop's eyes turned from white to blood red. (If you've seen Todd's death in Final Destination, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

Sooner or later, Pop's hands dropped and fell limp.

Then, the hands pulled back and over the chair.

A few minutes later, Nutty and Flaky arrived at the house.

They charged through the front door and immediately noticed Pop's dead body in the chair.

"We didn't make it." Nutty said.

Flaky gasped a little and said "Look! There's another note."

She went and picked it up.

She then read it to Nutty.

"Some people just cannot move on and keep living in the past. It seems only death can bring them to the present. Don't worry, I'll give you more time."

"Nutty? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Flaky asked.

"Disco Bear's next!" Nutty said and so, they took off.

Later, Nutty and Flaky were at Disco Bear's house, talking to him.

"So, let me get this straight. This Grim Reaper guy, who killed 6 people so far and got 1 guy to kill himself, is coming after me next?" Disco Bear asked Nutty and Flaky.

Nutty answered with "Yeah, exactly."

Disco Bear lifted his arms in the air and replied "Lies. It's just lies."

"They're not lies Disco! This guy, whoever he or she is, is probably coming to kill you! Do you really think we would just come here if we were making lies?" Flaky answered back.

Disco Bear stood up and walked over to a window.

"All I'm saying is, if some guy in a Grim Reaper costume is coming after me, I'll have plenty of time to get myself prepared." He replied.

Disco music suddenly came on and Disco Bear did a little dance on the spot.

Flaky & Nutty just looked at each other confused.

Disco then said his classic "Oh yeah." Before laughing.

"Screw you!" a low-pitched voice yelled out.

Afterwards, that laughter quickly turned to screams as a drill came through Disco's head.

This sprayed blood at Nutty & Flaky.

Once Disco Bear stopped screaming, the drill vanished and Disco fell to the floor, dead.

"Well, there goes one more victim." Nutty said.

Flaky just looked at the window Disco had stood before.

"Something's wrong." She said.

11:00PM.

Giggles was walking down a street near Happy Tree Town Lake, angrily muttering to herself.

"Stupid Cuddles, cheating on me. Can't believe he'd do something like-."

Before she could finish her sentence, someone grabbed her mouth and pulled her into some location.

She recognised her kidnapper as The Grim Reaper Killer!

"No! Please! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Giggles pleaded.

The killer dragged her towards the Lake and dropped her onto the ground.

She proceeded to remove her jewellery.

"You want my jewellery? Here, take it!" she pleaded, handing it to him.

Without a word, the Killer threw it aside, made Giggles stand up and grabbed the back of her head.

He then walked towards the lake.

"No! Please! I can't swim!" Giggles continued to plead.

The Grim Reaper Killer stopped at the edge of a small wooden dock.

"Please! Have mercy!" Giggles pleaded still.

"Just shut up!" The Killer yelled through the mask in his low-pitched voice before proceeding to throw her face into the water.

Giggles tried to pull herself back up.

He then lifted Giggles' face out the water before forcing it back in again.

All Giggles could see was the blurred bottom of the lake in the moonlight.

Before everything went black.

Her lungs filled up with water.

Her vision was slowly becoming lost.

And then…

Darkness.

**Next chapter, the romance I mentioned earlier begins.**

**Just a little warning.**

**So, 3 people are now dead at the hands of the Grim Reaper Killer.**

**Can Nutty save the rest?**

**Find out soon!**

**Chapter question: Based on the killings that you have read about, who do you think is killing these innocent animals?**


	9. Chapter 9: Romance?

**OK, this is it. This is the chapter that I warned you about in the previous. This chapter will contain A LOT of NuttyXFlaky and slight FlippyXFlaky. I wrote this whilst listening to 'The Day Of Night' from the Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack. This is where I got the inspiration to make the beautiful moonlight by the lake romance scene you're about to read later on in the chapter. I also know this pairing is very unlikely and has been flamed to the fires of Hell ever since Fanny Pak wrote about it to death, but I have a reason to write about this: because I believe that in the canon universe, there are limits to our fantasies. But in fan fiction, anything is possible. If this story is gonna suck to you, it's this chapter that'll do the damage. Just a warning, thing's are gonna get a little sexual towards the end of this chapter because there is also some nudity and some slight lemon in this chapter too, but I'll save you from reading the details. If you want to know how the pair 'do it', use your imagination.**

**BTW, there always seems to be one little mistake that makes it onto and I don't notice it until I reread it. If anyone sees a mistake, let me know.**

**And I know some of you will NOT like this chapter because…**

**You know what? Just read it and you'll see.**

**Well, here it goes….**

**Chapter 9: Romance?**

Flippy and Flaky were walking down a beach that was 10 miles from where we as readers last saw Giggles.

They had been at the lake for an hour just contemplating about what has happened so far.

"Sweetheart, trust me, you know I'd never hurt you or anyone else." Flippy reassured Flaky.

She replied with "I know, but we tried to warn Disco Bear! Both me and Nutty. We saw him get murdered."

Flaky turned away from Flippy slightly as she spoke.

"And who's next? Nutty? Me? You?"

Flippy gently turned her back round.

"Flaky, listen to me. While I'm around, nobody's gonna hurt you. I'll be there for you. I give you my word." He said.

She smiled at Flippy's reassuring comment.

The two wrapped their arms around one another.

Flippy then planted his lips onto Flaky's.

They were like this for 30 seconds roughly before they broke away.

"Hey Flaky, I wanna try something." Flippy said before running off down the beach.

"Hey! Don't you run away from me!" Flaky playfully called out before running after him.

So the two chased each other up and down the beach until Flippy tripped over a large object.

Flaky, who was catching up to him, screamed at the object and ran away.

Flippy got up.

"Of all the litter people can throw around-." He angrily muttered to himself before turning back to face his ground hazard.

He gasped at the shock of it.

Right there, lying on the beach, was Giggles' body, pale in the face, clothes dirty from the water and wrapped up in seaweed.

"Oh My God Giggles!" Flippy yelled out.

He performed CPR on her for a full minute before coming to the realisation…

"She's dead."

Police, including Nutty, was at the crime scene 10 minutes later.

Flaky and Flippy were returned home from the crime scene by Splendid.

Nutty stayed behind to investigate.

There was a boot mark at the back of Giggles' jeans and her jewellery was missing.

The only possibility Nutty could think of was that Giggles tried to give The Grim Reaper Killer her jewellery, but he ignored her, drowned Giggles 10 miles away and then once she was dead, with a gentle push from his boot, rolled her dead body into the lake.

Half an hour past since the murder was committed.

It was now 11:40PM.

Nutty was at home, in his bathroom, looking into the mirror.

He splashed his face with cold water.

He then walked out of his bathroom and sat on his bed.

Thinking to himself.

"Flaky. If one of us gonna die at one point, I want you to either go through the 5 stages of grieving or die knowing I loved you." Nutty thought.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

He began to write something down.

15 minutes later (11:55PM), Flaky was at home, reading a magazine in bed when she heard her letterbox shut.

When she went to investigate, there was a small folded note and a map that had a red line drawn on it from where Flaky was living to some rural area.

She read the note.

'Dear Flaky

I know it's a little late, but there's something I want to get off my chest.

I'm worried that The Grim Reaper Killer will easily find us if I came over and told you face to face.

So, meet me at Logwood Cabin on Acorn Hill at midnight.

Signed: Nutty

P.S: Wrap yourself up warm, I heard it's gonna get cold up there.'

She went into her room and got changed.

When she walked out of her house, she was wearing a grey coat with a red turtle-neck underneath, a pair of blue skin-tight jeans and a pair of black shoes with white socks.

She also had a light red scarf around her neck.

She got into her car with the map in hand.

She drove out the driveway, out the neighbourhood and out into fields.

She drove along this road until she saw a sign in the darkness that read 'Acorn Hill' with an arrow pointing left.

She turned in that direction before coming to a stop just in between a pair of trees.

She got out of the car and went through this clearing.

What she saw was nothing like she ever saw.

The forest, that consumed much of her vision on the way here, was in a complete circle to reveal the beautiful moonlight in the dark blue sky.

There was a huge lake that made a mirror in the ground, reflecting the moonlight back at itself.

There was a small wooden cabin looking out at the lake.

Inside this cabin, there was no furniture, nobody inside, just wooden walls with a floor and a ceiling.

It all looked like something she'd find on the cover of a romance novel.

There was also a small tent nearby with a light inside.

Inside the tent, she could see a figure inside.

The figure looked towards Flaky through the cloth of the tent and climbed out.

It was Nutty, wearing his fedora and trenchcoat.

"Don't worry, I was just getting the tent ready." He said.

"Planning on having a private camping trip?" Flaky asked.

"Well, kind of" Nutty replied.

She then asked "If that's the case, why did you invite me here tonight?"

Nutty gulped a few times before speaking.

"Because, I have something very important to tell you."

Flaky then answered "Well, what is it?"

Nutty thought for a minute of what to say next.

He asked "What do you think of Flippy?"

Flaky just answered "He's a nice guy."

"Oh." Nutty said, sounding disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Nutty breathed in before speaking.

"I'm gonna be flat out honest here. When we first met, I only considered you to be a friend. But ever since I saw you at Flippy's birthday party before we died, you were beautiful….."

Flaky blushed a little and said "Thank you Nutty."

Nutty smiled then turned away before continuing his monologue.

"Ever since then, I had you close to my heart. Not a single day would go by without me thinking of you. I ended up giving up my candy addiction because of the things you do."

Flaky looked a little concerned.

"Right." She said.

Nutty continued with "But ever since I saw you play Juliet at the Happy Tree Town Auditorium, I saw the real beauty within you. It only took me until then to realise it. When I heard about you and Flippy dating, I was heart broken. My one chance to love someone was just ruined. But now, with The Grim Reaper Killer about, I thought I'd tell you the whole truth before either one of us dies."

Flaky looked surprised.

"Well, if that's the truth, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked.

Nutty held back a few tears before answering:

"Because, I was…"

Flaky asked "Nervous?"

Nutty turned around and answered "Exactly."

There was a moment of silence hanging over the two.

"Nutty, I don't know what to say." Flaky eventually replied.

Nutty, teary eyed, then said "Don't say anything. I'll talk to Flippy about it in the morning. And then we'll both know he won't take the news well. You probably don't know what it's like to spend your whole life feeling lonely."

Nutty then sat on a near-by log and started to cry.

Flaky just watched her heartbroken best friend cry his eyes out.

She eventually walked over to him.

"Nutty, I've got a confession to make myself." Flaky said.

Nutty stopped crying and lifted up his head upon hearing this.

"I don't really love Flippy more than a friend. I only pretended to be Flippy's girlfriend so he wouldn't spend the rest of his life feeling lonely like you."

Nutty then stood up.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

Flaky sighed and replied "I was never Flippy's girlfriend at all. My heart lies with someone else in mind."

"Who?" was her only response.

Flaky looked up to face Nutty and just replied with one word:

"You."

This time, it was Nutty who became surprised at this.

"I've been having the same feelings plague me for years ever since I first saw you. If there's anyone I have true feelings for, it's you Nutty." She replied.

Another moment of silence passed before Nutty leaned in and kissed Flaky on her lips.

Flaky just stood wide-eyed at this sudden move.

When Nutty broke away, Flaky was in a state of shock.

He believed she'd only lose her temper, yell at him for making a dumb move or even slap him across the face for being such a pervert.

Nutty shut his eyes and tilted his head forward.

Unknown to him, Flaky just then came out of her shock with a smile on her face.

She tilted her head forward also so their foreheads touched.

Each of their hands grasping at the other's shoulders as if letting go meant instant death.

"I'm sorry Flaky. I knew that was a dumb idea. I really didn't know what I was thinking." Nutty apologized profusely.

"Nutty?" she replied.

He tilted his head back up to face her.

"Yeah?"

Flaky chuckled a little whilst shaking her head.

"Shut up." She said in a pleasurable tone.

It was then the roles were reversed.

This time, it was Flaky who was kissing Nutty.

Nutty had the same shocked expression on his face as Flaky did.

But it quickly melted off, his eyes closing and a large loving smile cracked onto his face.

The kiss lasted only for a minute, but to them, it was like an eternity went by.

The two eventually broke away.

"Just like how I wanted my first kiss." Nutty said.

"I love you Nutty." Flaky said.

Smiling widely, he just replied:

"I love you too."

The two's lips merged together, only this time, more passionate and slow.

Just then, their tongues slipped into each other's mouths.

Nutty then stopped and broke away from Flaky when he realised where his hands were going.

(Warning: This part's about to get a little bit 'dirty' if you know what I mean.)

Flaky then asked "Have you ever swam with a girl before?"

Nutty answered with "Yeah. I've swam with you, Petunia and Giggles."

Flaky then replied "No Nutty. I meant swam with a girl naked before?"

Nutty became shocked at this.

"Never."

Flaky gave him a dirty look before Nutty caught on.

"Flaky, are you suggesting we skinny-dip?" he asked.

Flaky walked off seductively saying "Well, what do you think? Anyway, I could go with a swim myself and I feel rather stuffy in all this clothing."

She then ripped off her scarf.

Nutty just chuckled nervously.

Flaky then removed her jacket.

"You're being serious about this, aren't you?" Nutty asked.

She replied "Believe it, I am." As she tore off her turtle-neck.

Nutty gulped as she removed her shoes, then socks before finally, her jeans.

There she was standing in just her two-piece underwear.

Nutty removed his fedora and laid it on the ground.

Flaky seductively giggled at him before placing her hands behind her back and removing her bra.

He then was transfixed at the 95% naked porcupine in front of him.

"Aren't you a dirty boy." Flaky said in a dirty manner before she ended her strip tease by removing her panties.

And there she was, standing naked in front of her lover.

Nutty then removed his clothing immediately afterwards.

Eventually, the two were standing facing one another nude.

The two dived into the lake.

They swam around, playfully splashing each other in the face and other things.

Until eventually, they both landed on shore.

Flaky being on top of Nutty.

"Flaky, I want you so badly." Nutty said in a dirty tone.

The two pressed their naked bodies together as they had a hot tongue wrestle on the shore.

Nutty stopped the French kiss session.

"Wait, what if someone sees us? We should get it on inside the tent." He said.

Once they got inside, they both lie down beside one another.

"Nobody will see us now." Nutty said.

"Nutty, I want you inside me right now." Flaky said in her dirty tone.

"But what about Flippy?" Nutty asked.

"Forget about him. 'Cause tonight, it's just gonna be me and you." She answered.

Nutty rolled onto his side to continue the French kissing Flaky.

When the two broke, Flaky said "No one needs to know about this."

She then rolled over so her naked body was on top of Nutty's.

"This night together is gonna be our dirty little secret."

And so, the two had their 'activities' inside the tent.

**Well, I warned you things were gonna get sexual towards the end.**

**Once I get some time on and stuff, I might write a lemon with plenty of graphic-detail for you perverts out there. ;)**

**Anyway, so Nutty has confessed his love for Flaky, they made out, skinny-dipped and made love, all in one night. But what about Flippy? Remember, he doesn't know about this yet.**

**Wait 'till the next chapter to find out!**

**Chapter question: Do you think Flippy will ever catch Nutty & Flaky in the act in the remaining chapters of this story?**


	10. Chapter 10: Unfaithful

**OK, massive thank yous to all the people who didn't get mad at me for writing the previous chapter. The current NuttyXFlaky theme will continue through this story right up until the end. Now for those people (and by people, I mean just 1 or 2 reviewers) who said Flippy was gonna find out about this, well, you'll see if he'll find out. This chapter is gonna be A LOT dirtier than the previous. Who knows, some of you may find this sort of thing to be rather arousing. If you don't like limes of any sort, please turn back now.**

**Chapter 10: Unfaithful**

Nutty lay alone in his tent naked.

He was hot and a little sweaty from his 'activities' with Flaky the night before.

The time was 8:30 am on the 25th October.

He woke up, looked around and noticed a small folded note next to where Flaky was lying next to him.

He opened it up and read it.

'Dear Nutty

By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone.

There is a reason why I'm not with you.

I was concerned that my 'boyfriend' Flippy would wonder where I was if I stayed with you.

So, I took a dive in the lake, got dressed and went back home at 7.

Sorry if I had wondering where I was for a moment.

By the way, thanks for giving me a good time last night.

Seriously, we should do what we did last night more often.

Love you

Flaky'

There was also a mark of Flaky's lips on the bottom of the paper.

Nutty smiled at this and held the letter close to his heart.

He then took a dive in the lake himself before getting dressed, packing up his tent and going back to his home.

After that, Nutty & Flaky's lust for each other was more than tolerable.

The two wanted the love of their lovers so badly.

If they could make love to one another 24/7, they would.

THAT, is how much they wanted of one another.

So, there was an ingenious plan the two made.

During the day, they would behave like normal.

Nutty would continue working on The Grim Reaper Killer's antics.

Flaky would continue to pretend to be Flippy's boyfriend.

But in the night, either Nutty or Flaky would rent a motel room at The Dreamer's Motel on the outskirts of Happy Tree Town.

They would then invite their lover to come over.

Then, they would make lustful, dirty love before they'd sleep together for the night.

Before finally, they would both wake up early in the morning, get dressed and then go home.

They would do this every night.

And nobody suspected a thing going on between the two.

That is, until 11:45pm on the 29th October.

Nutty had just finished working on the recent killings and drove into his driveway.

He got out of his car and went inside.

Once inside, he picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Is the room ready, Flaky?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on over and together we'll set the room on fire with the amount of heat we'll make." She replied on the other side.

At the same time, Flippy arrived home.

He sat on his sofa, going through his mail.

Most of the mail he got was either junk or bills.

One however, was different.

It was brown with 'Urgent' stamped in with big letters in red ink.

He opened up the letter and began to read it.

'Dear Flippy

How are things?

I heard about the recent killings.

This madman's murder spree is really getting out of hand.

Anyway, I don't know if you noticed but something seems different about Nutty and Flaky recently.

I need to you to spend the night at The Dreamer's Motel in Room 13B.

Your favour will be much appreciated.

Yours truly,

Splendid'

Flippy put the letter back in the envelope and got into his car.

He then drove off to The Dreamer's Motel.

The very same motel that Nutty & Flaky would go to every night to get rid of their lust.

Nutty arrived in his car and parked just outside the room.

He exited his vehicle with his classic trench coat and fedora and went inside the motel room, which was unlocked.

The motel had a small living room and a counter that the even smaller kitchen overlooked.

There was also a hallway that lead to a door.

One of the doors led to the bathroom.

The door at the end of the corridor however, lead to the bedroom.

Nutty went down this corridor and entered the bedroom.

Flaky was lying on the bed, wearing a buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." Flaky said.

Nutty laughed a little and walked up to the bed.

"Are you ready to get dirty again?" Nutty asked playfully.

Flaky then replied "Before we get started, I want to tell you something."

She pulled out a small box from the pocket of her jeans.

"I want you to marry me." She said as she showed him the ring inside.

Nutty's heart skipped a beat at this comment.

Nutty nervously replied "Um, OK. But what would Flippy think about this?"

Flaky just said "Forget about him. By the time he finds out, we'll be living the rest of our lives together for as long as we both live."

Flaky then placed Nutty's hand in hers before slotting the ring onto his finger.

"It's beautiful." Nutty said, looking at it.

"I'm so excited. Nutty, make love to me." she then said.

Nutty then said "Now Flaky, I know how loud you get when we have sex with all your moaning and gasping so if I were you, I'd-."

Nutty was interrupted as Flaky got up and pulled him close.

Their lips both collided together and it wasn't until they hit the bed that their tongues began to battle.

Unlike most of the nights, Nutty was the one who started the session on top.

The two moaned in pleasure in the midst of this battle.

The two couldn't get enough of one another.

They were kissing each other's lips and neck lustfully, trailing their tongues across each other's mouths and pulling each other's fur.

Flaky then ripped off Nutty's trench coat before throwing his fedora onto the floor.

He would've been naked if he wasn't wearing boxers.

Nutty then undid the buttons on Flaky's shirt before proceeding to pull it over her shoulders and release her arms.

As the lust-filled pair were trailing one another with their tongues, Nutty's hands trailed down until they hit the buttons on Flaky's jeans.

He undid them before tossing them aside.

The two were now on the bed in their underwear.

Flaky's arms wrapped around Nutty's back whilst her legs curled around his waist.

The two then rolled over so Flaky was on top.

"Are you ready to get dirty all over again?" she said in her sexy tone.

With that, she unclipped her bra and placed her thumbs in the sides of her knickers, ready to tear them off and get naked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Nutty said before he ripped off his boxers.

Flaky smiled and pulled down her knickers.

The two were naked all over again.

She then lay on top of Nutty.

Their naked bodies rubbing against one another.

Flaky and Nutty's lips were constantly merging and their tongues were at war.

Flaky then began speaking in between kisses.

"If you *kiss* really *kiss* want me this *kiss* badly *kiss*, you gotta *kiss* say my name."

"I want you Flaky." He said lust-fully before kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Say my name." she repeated.

"Give it to me good Flaky." Nutty said.

"Flaky?" a voice called out.

But it wasn't Nutty who said this.

She turned back towards the door…

To find a rather shocked Flippy standing at the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Flippy demanded.

Flaky got off Nutty and said "Flippy, it-it's not what it looks like!"

But Flippy was so upset and angry at her, he knew she was lying.

"Don't give me that bull crap Flaky! How the hell could you do this to me?" he yelled back.

"Please! Flippy, there's an explanation for all this." Nutty said.

"What? She tripped, fell, landed on your junk?" Flippy screamed back.

"No! Of course not!" Nutty answered back as he stood up from the bed.

"Flaky, I don't understand. How could you be so… unfaithful?" Flippy said.

Flaky and Nutty looked at one another.

"Tell me Flaky! What the hell makes you think that you have the right to go around cheating on other people, when you're my girlfriend? Huh?" Flippy snapped.

Flaky then sighed, deciding it was time Flippy learned the truth.

Nutty began to put his clothes back on as Flaky spoke.

"Flippy, I don't actually love you." Flaky said feeling ashamed.

"What? You what?" Flippy yelled.

"I only pretended to be your boyfriend so you wouldn't feel alone in life. But now, I realise that by doing so, I left Nutty feeling the way I didn't want either of you to feel." Flaky explained.

Flippy had tears running down his face.

When he eventually spoke, his voice was a lot calmer than before but he was crying a little, making his voice a little shaky as well.

"Flaky, I really appreciate you being there for when your friends are feeling down like I was. But you didn't have to make things so god damn complicated. You could've have just went straight for that sugar-obsessed squirrel who cried when the local sweet shop got its goods stolen a few months back."

"Hey! Firstly, I had something in my eyes when I was told that shop got robbed. And secondly, did you really think Flaky was just gonna leave you there feeling upset whilst I was having a good time with Flaky?" Nutty spoke up.

Flippy replied with "Shut up. Just, shut up Nutty."

He then turned to face Flaky.

At this point, his sadness completely melted off his face and was replaced with pure anger.

"As for you….." Flippy said, walking towards her.

He backed Flaky into a corner when he heard a gun being cocked.

He looked back and saw Nutty holding his gun.

The nozzle was aiming at his head.

"You make one move to hurt Flaky and I'll redecorate this whole room with your brain." Nutty said, willing to die to make sure Flaky was safe.

"Oh! So now you're gonna shoot me just for talking to Flaky?" Flippy argued.

Nutty lowered his gun and put it on the bed.

"I need to talk to Flaky alone. Get out." Flippy said, calmly with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Flippy calm down." Nutty said.

"GET OUT!" Flippy snapped, turning round and pushing Nutty to the floor.

"Jesus Christ man! Your anger management classes really don't help you!" Nutty said.

"You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours!" Flippy answered back.

Nutty then got up and said "I never been in your business! You just walked into my business just a few seconds ago!"

"Your 'business' is just you, sleeping with my girlfriend! Or should I say, liar!" Flippy yelled back.

"Flippy, I'm giving you one more chance to calm down." Nutty replied.

"No! I'm not calming down!" Flippy snapped.

"You're pushing your luck Flippy. Don't make me do this." Nutty answered.

"Make me do what?" Flippy yelled back.

Just then, a loud explosion roared through the area, catching the 3 off guard.

"What the hell was that?" Flippy asked, calmed down.

"I don't know." Flaky answered.

Nutty was silent.

He opened a near-by window and saw a huge pillar of smoke coming from the Happy Tree Town Centre.

"It's the Grim Reaper Killer. He's back! We've got to go down there!" Nutty said.

Flaky began to get re-dressed.

"But what about-?" Flippy began to ask.

"We'll deal with this whole problem later. Right now, we gotta go."

Flaky finished getting dressed.

The 3 ran out Room 13A and got into Nutty's car.

Nutty spun the car around and drove off down the road.

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**So, the Grim Reaper Killer has struck again! What has he done? What will he do next? And can Nutty & Flaky stop him in time?**

**Find out in the next chapter! (This will either be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow.)**

**Chapter question: Based on this chapter, what do you think Flippy's gonna do with Nutty after finding out he's sleeping with Flaky every night?**


	11. Chapter 11: Up In Flames

**OK everyone, I wanna thank you for all your reviews over the course of this story. I'm only 8 more chapters from finishing the story. Towards the end, I'll have a chapter where you guys can guess who the killer is. But that's all I'm gonna tell ya. I wrote this chapter whilst listening to 2 tracks from the soundtrack of Silent Hill 4: The Room. These are 'Silent Circus' and 'Room of Angel'. I wrote to 'Silent Circus' to give parts of this chapter an eerie feel to it and I wrote to 'Room of Angel' to dramatise the death scene in this chapter. Seriously, listen to them whilst you read this chapter! It's effective. This chapter is gonna be a lot shorter than the others because I didn't think there would be a lot to write about after the death of a character.**

**Anyway, from where we last left off, Flippy found out about Flaky 'cheating' on him with Nutty. Just as the two boys were arguing, a loud explosion breaks them up! What happened? You'll just have to read on to find out!**

**Chapter 11: Up In Flames**

Nutty, Flaky and Flippy was driving down a rural road towards the thick pillar of smoke in the town.

As they drove through a neighbourhood, Cuddles tapped on the window.

He looked as if he was about to suffer a massive heart attack.

"Don't go near that place!" he pleaded.

Nutty looked at him and asked "What happened? You look like you saw a ghost."

Cuddles looked back and said "It's the Happy Tree Town Hall. It was standing one minute. The next, Boom!"

With that, Cuddles ran off.

Nutty stopped his car around a corner from the smoke column.

He, Flippy and Flaky got out and ran round the corner.

They stopped to take in what they were seeing.

There was no Town Hall anymore.

In its place, stood crumbling walls, dead bodies and roaring flames that built the black, swirling tunnel into the otherwise peaceful night sky.

"This Grim Reaper Killer's a terrorist." Nutty said.

Nutty signalled Flippy and Flaky to stay behind before going into the crime scene.

The flames burned the unfortunate furniture that stood in its way and charred any dead body it touched.

The 3 slowly went down a corridor that was once alive with lights that shone on the red carpets and beige walls.

Now, it was only the fires that lit this corridor up with the tattered and torn carpet and soot black walls.

At the end of this corridor, there were 43 plastic chairs slowly burning in front of a wooden stage.

The strange thing was some of the bodies had long, rusty nails dug into their bodies.

Nutty recognised a few of them.

There was Mole, slumped against a wall with multiple nails in his chest and one in his eye.

Another was Russell, lying back on a chair that had fallen over with the nails piercing his head.

His body was on fire and his skin was slowly melting in the heat.

On a wall far from Nutty, Flippy and Flaky, was the worst of them all.

It was Cub.

He was impaled by a long piece of metal that had more than likely collapsed into him during the chaos.

It was then Nutty heard a cough.

He noticed Handy slumped on the floor, his skin badly burned and his foot trapped under a piece of concrete.

"Handy!" Nutty yelled out before running over.

Handy had blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Nutty. I'm glad you found a place in the Happy Tree Town Police Force." Handy said, happy to see his friend.

Nutty smiled a little before saying "I'm not part of the police force yet, I'm just a detective."

Handy coughed up blood before saying "I think I'm dying."

Nutty held onto the stump of where his hand should be.

"No Handy! Don't say that! You'll live through this!" Nutty answered back, denying the truth Handy was telling him.

"I know, the truth can pain us all. I'm sorry about Sniffles, Mime and everyone else." Handy replied.

It was then Nutty realised Handy wouldn't survive his wounds and would suffer a painful death.

"Besides, I've had a good life. We both have known each other for 10 years."

He held back a few tears before saying "OK, my friend."

Nutty held tightly onto Handy's stump and Handy smiled a little.

Nutty then said with a shaky voice "You had a good life buddy."

With that, he pulled out his gun.

"I'm sorry" he said before placing the nozzle at Handy's head…

And pulling the trigger.

Handy fell back dead.

Nutty dropped his gun onto the ground.

In the distance, emergency sirens could be heard coming closer.

He then proceeded to place Handy's arms over his chest, one on top of the other before closing his eyes.

Nutty stood up and cried a little.

Flippy and Flaky saw the whole thing.

They came up and both hugged Nutty.

The 3 walked away from Handy's dead body as the emergency services began to arrive at the fire.

**So that's it.**

**This story is almost over.**

**So, Flaky and Flippy have seen Nutty kill his best friend so he wouldn't suffer a painful death.**

**What'll happen next?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Chapter Question: What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

**OK, I've set myself a task: complete The Reaper before Halloween. I've also set up a poll asking what I should work on next. Also, almost all of my reviewers have guessed who The Grim Reaper Killer is. Well, I've said this to a few people already but let's just say, you'll be dead surprised when I tell you all in the final chapter. I've also added more traits to the list that Sniffles mentioned before commiting suicide. I wrote this chapter whilst listening to 'All' from the original Silent Hill soundtrack. This was inspirational for suspense. This will also be a short chapter because all this will be is Nutty….**

**You know, just read it.**

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

Nutty was looking at photographs of the ruins of Happy Tree Town Hall in his office.

The date was 30th October and the time was 9:30PM.

He was still upset about having to take Handy's life.

But at least, he was doing so for a good cause.

This Grim Reaper Killer is doing his killings for an unknown but bad cause.

Splendid couldn't have been the killer.

Nutty remembered that he told him he'd be going away to some unknown location for a few days the day before Flippy caught him and Flaky 'in the act'.

Splendid never told him why though.

Besides, he's never been the kind of person to kill random people with specific traits in their personalities.

OK, he DID kill a few people in the past, but he was trying to save either them or someone else!

Two other things burned at his mind.

If Splendid left the night before Flippy found out, how could he send a letter to Flippy about him staying at Room 13B at The Dreamer's Motel?

Nutty began to suspect Splendid never wrote that letter in the first place.

And why didn't Flippy go insane when he saw the fires at Happy Tree Town Hall or the bodies he saw?

Nutty at this point, knew something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Flippy was at home, on the phone with Splendid.

"I mean, how can Flaky do that?" Flippy asked down the phone.

Splendid, on the other side, replied "Well, you told me she did it so you wouldn't feel lonely."

"Ok, that I understand. But the least she could've done was tell me before deciding to lose her virginity to a sugar-crazed squirrel. I never would have found out if you hadn't sent me that letter."

Splendid spoke up, sounding confused.

"Letter?" he asked.

"Yeah. The letter you sent me, telling me to spend a night at 13B at The Dreamer's Motel last night?" Flippy answered.

Splendid then said something that surprised Flippy.

"Flippy, I never sent a letter to you. I was asleep. Besides, I didn't know Flaky had feelings for Nutty until you told me."

Flippy then replied "Well, if you never sent the letter, then who did? It had your name on the letter and the address was to your location."

Splendid said "It's the Grim Reaper Killer. Flippy, what I need you to do is-."

The phone went dead at that moment.

He put the phone down, picked up his bowie knife and went outside.

Back at the office, Nutty took something out of his pocket.

Remember before Mime got killed, Nutty drew something on a napkin?

Well, this was that exact napkin.

On it was a small picture of the Grim Reaper Killer with a bunch of arrows pointing out to various Happy Tree Friends occupants.

Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Sniffles, Lumpy, Lammy, Pop, Giggles, Russell, Mole & Cub all had massive red crosses over them.

The only drawings that remained were that of Nutty, Flaky, Flippy, Splendid, Cuddles, Petunia & Toothy.

He turned this over.

On the other side of the napkin were the traits of the Grim Reaper Killer's victims.

He looked down the list

Criminal – Lifty & Shifty

Blind – The Mole

Mute - Mime

High IQ – Sniffles

Mentally Ill – Lumpy

Perverted – Disco Bear

Parent – Pop

Innocent – Giggles

Nutty thought either the killer was mentally ill himself or was just a sick minded person.

Then, he remembered Sniffles mentioned the Blacksmith killed people who were aggressive and lonely.

Aggressive is obvious, but what could lonely mean?

Maybe it means lonely as in nobody.

The more he thought, the more he realised what Sniffles meant.

He meant lonely, as in nobody to love!

It was then he realised.

Flippy claimed Flaky took his heart, treasured it then threw it into the ground.

He must mean Flaky lied to him.

Flippy's next!

He immediately dialled Flippy's house number.

But what he didn't know was that the phone line to Flippy's house was cut.

When he didn't answer, Nutty grabbed his trench coat and his fedora and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Flippy found the phone line near his garage and saw it was cut with a dull kitchen knife.

He looked around nervously.

The area around him was just a clear field with a forest in the distance.

All this was under a dark blue sky that was slowly getting consumed by clouds that looked like a cross between grey and dark blue in the night.

Flippy knew the killer was out there.

He could be watching him within the darkness right now, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Without turning his back on the rural area behind him in case the killer was out there, he slowly made his way to the door.

He turned the door handle, opened the door and without looking back inside, went through it.

When he was inside, he took one last look outside, slowly shut the door and locked it.

He then shut all the curtains in his house, went into his room, locked the door and curled up against it in a ball.

Suddenly, all the electricity in the house went out.

This left Flippy in the dark.

He then heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

Flippy cursed at himself silently.

He knew he shouldn't have left his spare key under the door mat.

He looked under the door and saw a figure walk through the house.

Flippy could hear footsteps coming from the corridor.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he quietly said his prayers.

He then remembered if he saw anything that would remind him of what happened in Vietnam, he would flip out and kill anyone in the vicinity.

He then had a plan.

He held up his bowie knife and took a few deep silent breathes….

Before dragging the knife down the back of his hand.

After cutting his hand, he dropped the knife and placed the hand he was holding the knife with over his mouth to prevent him from screaming in pain.

Flippy then proceeded to lift his bleeding hand to his face.

He stared into the thin blood trail pouring out of his open wound, hoping he'd flip out and get courage and strength to fight the intruder.

But nothing was happening.

He wasn't flipping out!

But why?

The footsteps were getting louder.

The intruder must've found his room!

Flippy's heart skipped a beat when the door handle rattled and shook up & down.

The intruder was trying to get in his room!

More tears escaped Flippy's eyes.

"Oh god. Someone. Please. Help me." He quietly whispered.

He continued doing this until eventually…

There was silence.

The door handle had stopped rattling.

Flippy looked under the door.

The figure was gone.

He wrapped his bleeding hand under a piece of cloth before grabbing his bowie knife and unlocking the door.

He opened it and raised his knife ready to swing at anyone who was there.

But there was nobody.

Just him, alone in the dark.

He walked around the house for the intruder, his knife tightly clutched in his hand.

Eventually, he was in the living room.

It was him on his own.

Or so he thought.

A figure appeared at the door behind him.

It slowly crept up towards him.

It reached out a hand that rested on Flippy's shoulder.

Flippy jumped at this and spun around.

He swung the knife at the assailant.

"Ow!" the figure said before the lights came back on.

There was Nutty holding the back of his bleeding wrist.

He looked up and said "Cutting the wrist can kill someone you know!"

Flippy just replied "Only if the veins are cut. What are you doing in my house?"

Nutty replied "I came here to tell you something. The front door was already open when I got here."

Nutty then asked "You OK?"

Flippy chuckled before answering "OK? Someone just broke into my house! Why else would I be carrying my bowie knife?"

Nutty then noticed the bloody wrap on Flippy's hand.

"Oh my god! Did the intruder hurt you?" he asked worried.

"No, I did that myself." Flippy answered, holding up his knife with dry blood on it.

"What? Why?"

"I was hoping to flip out and try and fight him."

Nutty looked surprised and said "Flippy, if you try and fight this thing, you'll end up dead. Whether you're flipped out or not. Anyway, I'm worried this guy is gonna kill every last Happy Tree Town occupant."

"Why?" Flippy asked.

Nutty held out the napkin.

"Look." He said as he showed it to Flippy.

"Whoa, everyone's dead." He said.

Nutty replied "Yeah. But that's not the worst part. Look at who's left."

Flippy looked at it then gasped.

"That's us! We're the only occupants alive!"

Nutty then put away the napkin.

As he did this, he said "Well, it's just you, me, Flaky, Toothy, Cuddles and Petunia."

"What about Splendid?" Flippy asked.

"He's not gonna be here to save us." Nutty replied.

"Well, what do we do?"

Nutty turned around and said "I have a plan."

He then pulled out a key and put it in Flippy's hand.

"On Halloween night, come to my house and lock the door behind you. If the Grim Reaper decides to pay a visit, we bust him."

Nutty turned to go.

"Wait Nutty, are you sure this will work?" Flippy asked him.

Nutty turned around and said "Trust me. This'll work. If it doesn't, we're all dead."

And with that, he walked out the open front door, leaving Flippy alone.

He shut and locked the door, went into his room, laid on the bed and fell asleep.

**OK, chapter 12 is complete. The next chapter will have a choice for you guys.**

**You guys actually can guess who the killer is!**

**The details will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**So, this'll be my last chapter with a chapter question for this story.**

**So, give me a review, or who knows? Maybe the Grim Reaper Killer will pay YOU a visit.**

**So, we've got more traits for the victims, Flippy almost got killed and Nutty has a plan.**

**What'll happen next?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Chapter Question: Do you think the plan will work?**


	13. Chapter 13: Final Destination

**Finally! This will be the last chapter before The Grim Reaper Killer is revealed. This is the choice chapter I was talking about. If you want to know what to do, just keep reading. Some of you may find this similar to Shane Dawson's guess the killer video on Youtube. Well, it basically is. *awkward pause* let's just get on with this!**

October 31st.

Halloween night.

11:30PM

Nutty, Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, Cuddles & Toothy were sitting in the living room at Nutty's house.

"You know, this isn't how I imagined I'd spend Halloween." Toothy said.

Petunia then said to Nutty "We've been here for 3 hours. If this Grim Reaper guy was coming after us, we'd all be dead by now."

"Yeah, but would you rather die out in the streets with a massive stab wound in your chest or be bored to death here and live to see the rest of this year?" Flippy then asked Petunia.

Petunia was right.

There was nothing to do in the living room, but watch TV.

Flaky then said "Well, let's a least TRY to have some fun here."

Nutty, who was looking at his napkin the whole time, looked up and said "Now that you mention it Flaky, I have something for all of us."

He reached down the back of his couch and brought back up a small bowl of candy.

"I was gonna give these out to any trick-or-treaters, but because everyone's staying at home, I thought I'd share it with you guys."

Nutty put the bowl on a table.

"Aw, thanks Nutty." Flaky said and she went in to kiss Nutty until she heard Flippy clear his throat.

Upon this, she sat back down.

Toothy asked "Are you two really dating?"

Flippy faced him and said "Yeah. Besides, have you heard the rumours of you being a homosexual?"

Toothy then sadly replied "Yeah. Handy, Mole and Sniffles used to pick on me because of it."

Nutty then said "Come on guys. I didn't think I'd be spending Halloween like this either. But can we at least do something good?"

"I've got a game we can all play." Flippy answered

Nutty just looked at him.

"Flippy, all you brought was a 7 bottles of whiskey and Trick 'R Treat on DVD." He replied whilst holding the two objects up.

Flippy chuckled and said "I know. It's a drinking game. You take a shot every time you don't find a scene scary."

Cuddles just looked at him and replied "That's the whole movie. Why bother playing?"

Flippy looked back at him and said "I wonder that myself. I just wanna get myself drunk."

Toothy then stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home." He said.

"Buddy, I'll drive you home." Cuddles replied and stood up also.

Nutty held out his hand and said "Wait! Don't go. Trust me on this. You may get bored to death but it'll be worth it."

Just then, the lights went out leaving the 6 in the dark.

They all screamed at this unexpected power surge.

The lights came back on a few seconds later.

The only difference was that they were dimmer than before.

Everyone looked around.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the silence.

On the carpet, was Toothy, holding his bloody throat.

His hand then dropped and a large gash was seen.

The remaining 5 then heard a familiar sound.

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Pouvez vous se reposer dans la paix"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Mai votre coeur commencent à cesser"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Laissez votre sang briller sous la lune"

"Meurent mon chéri

Meurent mon chéri

Espérez-vous jamais éveillé bientôt"

"Oh my god, he's here!" Flaky said.

Nutty pulled out his gun and aimed around the room.

It was then Flippy noticed a piece of paper by Toothy's wrist.

He picked it up.

"Hey guys, look what I found." He said.

He then read it out loud.

"So, this is it. This is where this horror story's gonna end. My plan is almost complete. You've got one more chance before your game's over. I'll give you all a clue. I am in this room, I am one of you."

Everyone looked shocked at this.

Nutty then spoke up "Guys, do you realise what this means?"

Everyone looked at him.

Cuddles then stuttered "That means, the Grim Reaper Killer is…"

Flaky then finished Cuddles' sentence "That the Grim Reaper Killer is one of us."

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of who was murdering them the whole time.

**OK, this is where you guys come in.**

**The 5 following chapters are of who you think the Killer is out of the 5 in the room.**

**It's your job now to choose a character you think was doing these evil deeds.**

**1 will continue the story, the other 4 will lead you nowhere.**

**If you choose the incorrect one, don't worry. Just read the chapter and then go back to this one.**

**There'll be a few flashbacks in these chapters to explain the stuff they talk about.**

**Don't expect anything different in the openings and endings to the wrong chapters. The only difference will be the character you chosen.**

**If you got it correct, DO NOT leave your answer in the review section. This is for spoiler purposes.**

**If you want to leave a review, review about the chapter. If you want to tell me who you chose, select a chapter, write a review for that chapter and send it to me.**

**So, who do you think did it?**


	14. Chapter 14: Cuddles

**OK, you've chosen Cuddles as the killer. Let's see if you're right.**

Everyone glanced at Cuddles.

"Me? What would make you think I killed innocent people and destroyed the Happy Tree Town Hall?" he asked.

"Well, according to your criminal record, you had a few trespassing laws broken and several shoplifting charges." Nutty answered.

"OK, I will say I did jaywalk and shoplift. But do you really think I'd kill innocent occupants, even my best friend?" he replied.

"Many of us think so Cuddles, including me. Besides, you could've killed Giggles so she wouldn't find out about your little one-night stand with Toothy." Flippy said.

Cuddles looked up at him shocked.

"One-night stand? Flippy, what are you talking about?"

Flippy pointed a finger at him as he spoke.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bunny Boy. I saw you kiss Toothy the night before Giggles was murdered."

Cuddles gasped.

"Me kissing Toothy? Flippy, I was drunk!" he retorted.

Petunia then asked "Drunk? Why?"

Cuddles sighed.

"Well…." He began.

(Flashback)

23rd October

11:47PM

It was Toothy's birthday.

Him, Cuddles and many others were at a club.

Toothy and Cuddles had been using fake IDs to buy alcohol at the bar.

In just half an hour or so, the two were completely plastered.

They drunkenly stumbled out the club.

Flippy was on the pavement on the other side of the road at that exact same time.

"I'm havin' a good time Toothy. You havin' a good time?" Cuddles asked Toothy, drunkenly.

"I'm havin' the time of my life buddy." Toothy replied, just as drunk as Cuddles.

The two staggered around a little before leaning against one another.

By accident, their lips collided.

They broke away, feeling absolutely embarrassed.

"Can this wait 'till we get home?" Toothy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Cuddles said.

The two quickly staggered their way to Toothy's home.

When they were in the darkness of Toothy's bedroom, they just gave in to the lust they had.

They weren't sure if it was really lust or if it was the alcohol in their blood.

But at this point, they didn't really care.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Cuddles asked.

"I don't care anymore. Just do it." Toothy replied.

The two mashed their lips together, this time on purpose.

Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths.

Cuddles was pushed onto Toothy's bed.

Then, Toothy climbed onto his stomach, ripping off his shirt.

The two mashed their lips together all over again, wrestling their tongues at the same time.

(Present)

"And then-." Cuddles continued.

Flippy held up his hand and said "Cuddles, spare us the details."

Nutty then said "OK, after your drunken experiment with Toothy, what happened?"

Cuddles continued "Well, I woke up, went home and Giggles was there. She never mentioned the one-night stand until the night. Giggles confronted me about it, I told her and then she claimed I cheated on her and just stormed out. That was the last time I saw her alive."

Flaky then said "OK, all that we didn't need to know."

Cuddles then interrupted by sadly saying "Besides, I never killed someone. I lost my girlfriend to anger then death. Now I've lost my friend to just death."

With that, he fell to his knees in front of Toothy's corpse.

"Why Toothy? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US SO SOON?" Cuddles yelled, crying.

He then dug his face into Toothy's neck and continued crying.

Flippy slowly walked over to Cuddles, kneeled down and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"It's OK. You've still got us." Flippy said to Cuddles.

Flippy then pulled Cuddles into a hug.

Petunia looked back at Nutty.

"Looks like Cuddles is innocent." She said.

"Well, if he's not the killer, who is?"

**Bad luck! You chose the wrong person. Don't worry, you'll get him/her eventually.**

**Go back to Chapter 13 and try again.**


	15. Chapter 15: Petunia

**OK, you've chosen Petunia as the killer. Let's see if you're right.**

Everyone glanced at Petunia.

"What? Are you suggesting I killed Toothy and everyone else?" she asked.

"Pretty much yes." Flippy answered.

Petunia laughed nervously.

"Well, you're mistaken because the only thing I'll kill in this world is anything bacterial."

Nutty snapped his fingers.

"Bacterial! Of course! You hate germs, don't you?" he asked.

Petunia replied "Yes. Everyday, I clean up the house in the morning and in the evening."

Flaky then said "OK, tell us. Did you see anything unusual over the last couple of days?"

"Well, there was this one morning…" Petunia began.

(Flashback)

30th October

9:45AM

Petunia was on her daily cleaning spree.

She just finished cleaning the kitchen when she heard her letterbox.

When she checked, she saw how dusty it was.

She polished the outside of the letterbox without any hassle.

But when she polished inside, she felt something sharp prick her hand.

When Petunia pull it out, there was a small dot of blood on it.

Petunia dug inside it and pulled out a bloody knife.

She panicked, cleaned the blood off it and put it in her pocket.

She also noticed something black and soft at the back.

She reached in and pulled out a grim reaper mask.

She picked them up, put them inside and went upstairs to do her daily yoga sessions.

(Present)

"And when I came back, both the mask and the knife were gone. I swear, I owned none of those two things."

Nutty just shook his head.

"Petunia, by washing the blood of the knife, do you realise what you've done?" he asked,

Petunia thought for a minute before saying "I don't know."

Nutty replied "You just made our work to stop the Grim Reaper Killer a lot harder. There could've been useful DNA on that knife."

Petunia hung her head in shame.

"Yeah. You should be ashamed." Nutty added.

"Buddy, It's not relevant anymore." Flippy said to Nutty.

He then turned his attention to Petunia.

"Petunia, please tell us the truth. did you kill any of the victims?" he asked.

"No." she said, with pure honesty in her voice.

Flippy looked back at Nutty and said "She's innocent."

Flaky then said "Petunia's not our killer."

**Bad luck! You chose the wrong person. Don't worry, you'll get him/her eventually.**

**Go back to Chapter 13 and try again.**


	16. Chapter 16: Flippy

**OK, you've chosen Flippy as the killer. Let's see if you're right.**

Everyone glanced at Flippy.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

Nutty replied "Well Flippy, you've probably got the Happy Tree Town record for the most murders committed by one person."

"Hey! I can't control my actions sometimes! You know I've suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder ever since Vietnam!" Flippy retorted.

Cuddles nodded and said "True, but you're a masochist. I mean, seriously, who stabs someone with a straw and burns people's faces on grills, or smashes someone's face with a rock and uses their intestines to strange someone else?"

Flippy then replied "OK, to that extent, I agree with you. But like I said, I can't control my actions."

Flaky then came into the conversation.

"What about that one time you, Sniffles, Handy & Lumpy killed me?"

"I lost my mind for a little bit! I had no idea what I was doing!" Flippy argued.

Nutty gasped and yelled "What? You killed your so-called 'girlfriend'?"

Flippy snapped back with "Yes! But she burst our only escape from that god-damn island!"

"Don't you snap at me mister!" Nutty answered back, clearly losing his temper.

"Well it's too late! Besides, you took Flaky away from me!" Flippy shouted.

"Oh! Now we're going back to this again! For the last time, she didn't love you AT ALL! She pretended to love you to make you feel happy!" Nutty yelled back.

Flippy threw a punch at Nutty's jaw.

Cuddles & Petunia ran in and broke the pair up.

Flaky on the other hand, wanted no part of this and stayed where she was.

Cuddles came in and said "Does it matter right now? Look at yourselves! You're acting like animals over something that isn't important at the minute! God!"

When Cuddles was finished with his rant, Flippy and Nutty had calmed down.

"Flippy, did you kill anyone recently?" Cuddles calmly asked Flippy.

"No I didn't." he replied.

Cuddles turned to Nutty and said "You see Nutty? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Nutty then replied "Fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you Flippy."

Flippy then apologized "Sorry for losing my temper at you."

Cuddles then asked "OK, who does that leave us with?"

**Bad luck! You chose the wrong person. Don't worry, you'll get him/her eventually.**

**Go back to Chapter 13 and try again.**


	17. Chapter 17: Flaky

**OK, you've chosen Flaky as the killer. Let's see if you're right.**

Everyone but Nutty turned their heads to face Flaky.

"Wait, you really think I'd be responsible for killing innocent people?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Flaky's not the kind of girl to be going round slaughtering people!" Nutty defended.

"Exactly." She agreed.

Flippy then said "Yes, but she never got directly involved with you and your detective work."

Nutty shrugged and asked "What has my detective work got to do with Flaky being the Grim Reaper Killer?"

"Nothing." Cuddles replied.

"Exactly Cuddles! Besides, if I WAS the killer, the evidence would be a lot more obvious." She said, referring to her dandruff-smothered quills.

"OK, I can now see why Flaky wouldn't be the killer, but I still don't understand how she could sleep with Nutty then actually BE my girlfriend." Flippy said, completely changing the subject.

Nutty sighed in annoyance and replied "Flippy, buddy, can this wait?"

Flippy thought of a good reason not to, gave up and sighed.

"Fine." He said.

Nutty then turned Flaky to face him.

"Flaky, my darling. Please tell us. Did you kill anyone in your lifetime?" he asked her.

There was a pause.

"Please Flaky!" Nutty said, anxious.

"No. I didn't kill anyone." Flaky said.

Nutty hugged Flaky in response.

Flippy smiled at this.

Petunia then came in and asked "Well, if Flaky's innocent, who's guilty?"

**Bad luck! You chose the wrong person. Don't worry, you'll get him/her eventually.**

**Go back to Chapter 13 and try again.**


	18. Chapter 18: Nutty

**OK, you've chosen Nutty as the killer. Let's see if you're right.**

Everyone exchanged glances at Nutty.

"It wasn't me you guys. I was on the front lines, investigating these crimes." He said.

Flippy then said "For the most part."

Nutty faced Flippy with a dangerous look.

"Vietnam vet with brain disorder says what?" he said in a demanding voice.

Flippy continued "I mean no offence, you were investigating most of the time. But for others, you were mourning over friends, sleeping with a girl and you even took someone's life."

Nutty replied with warning in his voice "Hey, Handy was suffering and I only killed him just to put him out of his misery."

Flippy didn't stop.

Instead, he just continued.

"Besides, what happened to the old you? If he was still here, that bowl of candy would've been scoffed up before we even got here."

Nutty was beginning to lose his patience.

Cuddles then said "Flippy, that's quite enough."

"Another thing, why do have candy in your fur? It's not a fashion craze to have crap in it!"

Petunia then butted in with "Flippy, please stop!"

Nutty, by this point, was shaking with anger and his hands had turned into fists.

Flippy was on a roll with his insults.

"One last thing, what's with your stupid fedora and trench coat? It doesn't rain in Happy Tree Town as much as it used to! Oh I know why, because you just too thick to tell what to wear on days of the year!"

Nutty's anger reached boiling point.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Nutty snapped before throwing a punch at Flippy's eye.

Flippy fell back from the impact, landing against the wall.

Just as Nutty was walking over to beat him up, the lights went out again.

Only to come back on a few seconds later.

This time, it was just Flippy, Nutty and Flaky.

Petunia & Cuddles were lying on the ground, dead.

Petunia had suffered a stab wound to her stomach.

Cuddles suffered a stab to his chest.

Flippy, who just got up, screamed and yelled at Nutty "So it WAS you doing all of this!"

Nutty looked back up at him and said "What? No! I'd never kill them! I never broke the law!"

Flippy just replied with "Broke the law? You're out of control Nutty!"

Nutty said "Honest Flippy! You're looking at an innocent man!"

Flippy just answered with "What have the victims ever done to you? You slept with my girl and now you kill people."

Flippy's voice changed from fearful to pure anger as he pulled out his bowie knife.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you're doing!" he said.

"No!" Flaky screamed, grabbing Nutty's gun and shooting Flippy.

He froze, dropped his knife and fell on his hands and knees.

He was breathing heavily.

But his breathing was drowned out by the sound of evil laughter.

Flippy rose his head back up.

His eyes were yellow

His teeth was sharp.

Flippy had flipped out again!

"Flippy! I know you can hear me! You don't have to do this!" Nutty said.

"Oh, but I want to. You should never waste a bullet on someone wearing a bullet proof vest." Fliqpy replied.

"Fine Flippy. Kill us both, you'll only get jailed for your actions!" Nutty answered.

Fliqpy laughed at this comment and said "I don't need to! Flaky, you're timid and insecure. You're dead meat! And you Nutty! You're mentally ill! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not gonna die! You are! You're next Nutty! You're both next!"

Just then, The REAL Grim Reaper Killer emerged from a near-by closet and stabbed Fliqpy in the stomach.

He pushed him up against a wall.

Flaky placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

The killer drew his knife from Fliqpy's stomach before lodging it further in, hitting his abdomen.

This caused large amounts of blood to pour out of his mouth.

When he was eventually let go, he fell to the floor.

He looked back up at Nutty & Flaky and said:

"You guys, I'm sorry."

And with that, he succumbed to his wounds…..

And died.

Nutty snatched the gun from Flaky's hand and pulled the trigger.

No gunfire.

No flying bullets.

Nothing.

"That was my last bullet!" Nutty said before throwing the gun at the Killer.

He just threw it aside and advanced on the helpless duo, knife in hand.

"Wait!" Nutty said.

The Killer stopped.

"Before we die, we want to know who you were this whole time." Nutty said.

The killer lowered the knife and said in his low-pitched voice.

"As you wish."

**Cliff-hanger!**

**So, the final chapter will be the Killer revealed!**

**But, I'm too tired to write up the final chapter now, I spent the last few hours writing the multi-choice chapters! Besides, it's 1:11AM right now!**

**So, wait for the next chapter.**

**And let's just say, when the killer's revealed, you'll be dead surprised.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Big Finale

**OK, you guys, this is it. This is the chapter that'll finally reveal who The Grim Reaper Killer was the whole time of this story.**

**I've spent a lot of work on this chapter, so if you don't like it, get outta here!**

**And now you probably want me to stop boring you to death with my constant author's notes and get on with the chapter.**

**Well, I'm not gonna stop! I don't care if this bores you to death, you're still gonna read it!**

**OK, I'm kidding, here's the final chapter of The Reaper.**

**Most of the story is just the killer talking about why and how he killed his victims and lots of flashbacks. This chapter won't make sense unless you've read the previous chapters.**

**Just so everyone's on track, I'm gonna start this chapter where the previous ends.**

Nutty snatched the gun from Flaky's hand and pulled the trigger.

No gunfire.

No flying bullets.

Nothing.

"That was my last bullet!" Nutty said before throwing the gun at the Killer.

He just threw it aside and advanced on the helpless duo, knife in hand.

"Wait!" Nutty said.

The Killer stopped.

"Before we die, we want to know who you were this whole time." Nutty said.

The killer lowered the knife and said in his low-pitched voice.

"As you wish."

The figure took out the voice changer device, turned it off and placed it on the ground.

"Do you recognise my voice Nutty?" the figure asked.

Nutty thought for a minute.

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where.

Finally, the Grim Reaper Killer raised a hand, grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it upward.

The plastic face lifted.

The black fabric washed over the killer's face before revealing…

"Sniffles?" Nutty asked.

Right there was Sniffles, alive and well, underneath the Grim Reaper mask.

He also had a massive scar going vertically down his right eye.

"Surprised Nutty?" he asked before removing the mask completely.

Flaky gasped at this and said "But you're dead! You slit your wrists a few days ago!"

Sniffles smirked before lifting up his sleeve to reveal the 'gash' on his wrists.

He then made a small incision into the mould with his finger before peeling it off.

"Latex." Sniffles said before continuing.

"You see, remember that time at the police station you thought I was dead? Well…."

(Flashback)

The figure from the police station walked into Sniffles' office.

It has Russell with a small bottle of latex and fake blood.

Sniffles laid his wrist on the desk.

Russell made a small incision with Sniffles' pencil.

He then took a small brush, dipped it in the bottle of fake blood and brushed it into the 'wound'.

Sniffles took a pair of stainless-steel scissors and dipped them into the fake blood.

Russell then left with the latex and the blood as Sniffles played dead.

Unknown to either of them, the bottle of fake blood hadn't been closed properly and was spilling the fake blood onto the floor as Russell left.

(Present)

"So you faked your own suicide?" Flaky asked.

"Why?" Nutty asked also.

Sniffles grew a stern look on his face before replying:

"Because nobody suspects a guy who's dead."

"OK. That explains the faked suicide. But why kill innocent people?" Flaky then said.

Sniffles then answered "Remember those ants that constantly torture me whenever I go out to get them? Well, the day before Lifty & Shifty's murder, I went out to try and eat them. But they made large cuts in my hand, tore off my skin then squeezed lemon juice into it!"

"So?" Nutty asked.

Sniffles then replied "So? That was the last straw! I didn't care about eating them anymore! I wanted them all dead! So, after a visit to the hospital, I went back to the ant hill and gave those ants a taste of my feet! Some must've escaped but I caught a few. The relief of killing felt so good. It was like a rush of adrenaline. I had to kill more people to get that rush back."

Nutty and Flaky were shocked at this.

"However, I couldn't just kill someone and then not expect anyone to find out eventually. So, I spread the rumour about the blacksmith murderer."

Nutty then replied "So the blacksmith was…..?"

"A complete lie. He never existed and you all were foolish enough to believe it to be true." Sniffles ended.

"So, you killed all your friends, faked your own death and framed Lumpy?" Nutty asked.

"Kind of. You see, the plan was that Flippy would flip out from being shot and kill you both. When I heard that he wasn't, I just gave up hope and killed him myself. He didn't flip out because I gave him a pill that'll help him control his post-traumatic stress disorder. Now allow me to explain Lumpy's problem." Sniffles began

(Flashback)

As the Grim Reaper Killer, Sniffles scared Flaky back into her room.

When he heard Nutty arrive, he ran out the window.

As Nutty climbed in through Flaky's bedroom window, Sniffles saw Lumpy walk down the street.

He punched him in the face so hard, it left him feeling dizzy.

Sniffles then ripped out of his costume and made Lumpy wear it before sending him inside Flaky's house.

(Present)

"So, YOU framed Lumpy?" Nutty asked.

Sniffles gave Nutty an evil smile.

"Exactly. And the day of his trial? Nobody goes in the evidence room that often. I just took my costume and my knife. I then stabbed Lumpy to death, picked up a buckle that fell from Lumpy's strait jacket, threw it at the window, broke it and escaped through it." He replied.

Nutty thought for a minute then said "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh this?" Sniffles asked, pointing at his scar.

"Well…."

(Flashback)

Sniffles was in a dark room at one side of a desk.

Russell was on the other.

"Well done Russell. We managed to pull off faking my death." Sniffles said.

Russell replied with "Yar, anything to help out an old friend."

"There's just 1 problem." Sniffles said.

As he said this, he secretly pulled out his knife.

Russell just looked at him.

"You know that I'm the Grim Reaper Killer. So, I'm gonna need to kill you."

Sniffles then drew his knife and lunched at Russell.

The knife missed Russell's chest.

Russell then fought back by swinging his hook at Sniffles' face.

The hook caught his eye before going vertically downward.

Whilst Sniffles held his bleeding eye, Russell made a run for it.

(Present)

"So you used the explosion to kill Russell & a few more people?" Flaky asked.

"Exactly that." Sniffles said.

"Wait, something still doesn't make sense. Flippy told me before you showed up Splendid didn't write the letter that was given to him." Nutty said.

"Ah! Now that…"

(Flashback)

During one of Nutty & Flaky's lustful nights together, Sniffles was just outside the window.

On the 29th October, he managed to copy Splendid's handwriting and used it to send a fake letter to Flippy's address.

Once Flippy got the letter to stay in the hotel room, he just watched from the bushes until Flippy went to investigate Nutty & Flaky's activities.

Then, he went down to Happy Tree Town Hall, set up a small bomb inside a jar full of nails and detonated it.

(Present)

"In fact, speaking of Splendid….." Sniffles said before walking out the room.

He then returned with Splendid bound and gagged with duct tape.

A small piece of kryptonut was also tied to him.

"Splendid!" Nutty cried out.

Flaky then asked "What? You gonna blame him for your murders?"

Sniffles looked back at Nutty & Flaky before saying "Exactly that. You two are found dead in this room along with Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia & Flippy, Splendid gets blamed and the whole story's over. It's the perfect plan Nutty."

Nutty's face changed from fearful to determined.

"Oh yeah? Well, there's one thing you didn't count on." Nutty said to Sniffles.

Sniffles looked up with his evil smile.

"What?"

"The quick-draw sleeve guns you invented!" Nutty said.

With that, he threw his arms up.

The small hand-guns drew from the sleeves of his trench coat.

He then aimed them at Sniffles and shot him.

Sniffles lay slumped and on the verge of death on the floor with several bullet holes in his chest.

An angry Nutty went up to him.

"What happened to you Nutty? You shouldn't be doing this. I'm your best friend." Sniffles said to Nutty.

Nutty just shook his head and replied:

"No friend of mine kills innocent people for their own sick amusement."

With that, he lifted his gun and aimed at Sniffles' head.

BANG!

**So, there you go! The killer has been revealed and this story is over!**

**But, I've still got an epilogue to publish before I can call it done.**

**Stay with me.**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**OK you guys, this right here is the FINAL chapter to The Reaper.**

**I must warn you before I begin that this contains NuttyXFlaky just like the previous chapters.**

**The upside of all this is that this'll be the last usage of the pairing in this story.**

**This is also as cute as possible. This is my attempt at making cute scenes between two lovers (other than Chapter 9: Romance?).**

**The Silent Hill songs that inspired me to write what you see are both from the Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack. They are called Magdalene & The Day Of Night.**

**You may remember me mentioning that I listened to The Day Of Night whilst writing Chapter 9: Romance?**

**Anyway, let's end this story!**

Nutty sat on his hammock that he set up in Happy Tree Town Park.

It was now November 1st in Happy Tree Town.

He watched people playing in the sun without a care in the world.

He was thinking back to when he was investigating The Grim Reaper Killings.

Who the hell would've thought Sniffles was the killer?

Especially after tricking the whole town into thinking he was dead!

Good thing he found out and stopped him.

The downside was that he caused so much pain to so much people in the process.

I mean, he caused pain for himself about the deaths of his friends.

He caused pain for Handy and Sniffles for killing them.

And worst of all, he caused pain for Flippy and Flaky for stealing the two away from each other, despite what Flaky said about her not actually being in love with Flippy.

Now, the victims, and Sniffles, have come back alive, without a trace of memory from it all.

But, Nutty still remembers those memories because he didn't die.

He has the memories which, until he died, will haunt him forever.

From all this, his heart was breaking from the guilt.

In his chase to try and solve his mystery, he had to make the lives of all his friends around him suffer.

He lay back on his hammock, looking up at the bare tree branches above him.

Those branches were reflecting his mood.

Empty inside.

His heart turned to glass every time he thought back those nights in October.

And now, his heart had cracked and was slowly falling apart.

He sat up as a few tears rolled down his face.

The only thing running through Nutty's mind was "Why?"

Why did he trust Sniffles to be his friend?

Why was he so misled during the whole course of events?

And so on.

He saw millions of people around him smile.

But it seemed nobody seemed to see him hurt from his guilt.

Just then, Flaky walked by.

"Hello Nutty." She said.

He just turned his head to face her.

"What's up?" he asked in a gull voice.

"Is everything OK?" she asked back.

Nutty lay back before answering "I'm feeling a little blue from last night."

Flaky walked up to Nutty's hammock.

"I mean, in my journey to solve the Grim Reaper murders, I caused a lot of emotional pain for all my friends."

Flaky tilted her head.

"Who?" she asked.

Nutty was on the edge of breaking down.

"You know, Flippy, Sniffles, Handy, myself and worst of all, you. I can get over the fact you never loved Flippy. But what I can't get over is the impact it left on Flippy." He said, starting to tear up.

Nutty shut his eyes and placed his index and thumb on his tear ducts to stop himself from crying.

"You need to stop torturing yourself with the past Nutty. What's done is done. We can't turn back." Flaky said.

He just looked at her and removed his fingers.

"Besides, if the Grim Reaper Killer hadn't been around, you would never have told me about your feelings for me." She said.

With that, Flaky leaned forward and kissed Nutty's forehead.

"I'll see you around Nutty." She said.

Flaky was just about to leave when she heard Nutty ask:

"Flaky. You're not in a hurry for something, are you?"

She turned back and replied "No. I was on my way home."

Nutty then moved aside a little and lent a place on his hammock for Flaky.

She looked around; making sure Nutty wasn't referring to someone else, and then lay down beside him.

"You know, you're right Flaky. I do need to forget about the past. I need to look toward the future." Nutty said.

Flaky looked at him.

"Because you're the person I want to spend the rest of it with." He concluded.

"Aww, Nutty. That's so sweet of you to say." She replied.

Nutty then said "I swear, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll always stay with you until the day we die."

Flaky then smiled.

The two then leaned towards one another, their eyelids slowly closing.

Their lips merged together in a passionate kiss.

They kissed like they saw at the end of movies between the protagonist and his or her love interest.

The kiss only lasted for about 2 minutes but to them, it went on for an eternity.

Eventually, the two separated.

Flaky run her soft hand up Nutty's chest whilst she covered Nutty's right leg with her own.

"I love you Nutty." Flaky said to him.

Nutty just smiled and replied

"I love you too."

And there the two lay, in the peace of each other's company.

**There you go!**

'**The Reaper' is now officially complete!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And if you want my advice to make your stories good, write the story or a chapter to any music that fits with the story/chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. Alternate Ending

**OK, I didn't plan to make this chapter, but a friend of mine said the following comment in the reviews:**

"**Awesome story my friend! I thought [Nutty] was going to pull out a knife and kill Flaky while reading the last chapter"**

**And that was it, I decided to make this extra chapter.**

**What this chapter is, is an alternate 'bad' ending to 'The Reaper'.**

**Something will happen to Nutty & Flaky. Just read on to see what!**

**Bear in mind, ANY of the two endings I wrote could be the official ending to 'The Reaper'.**

**If you love NuttyXFlaky or find the pairing cute (like I do), chapter 20's the ending for you.**

**But ("And this is a BIG but" – Michael Rosen), if you absolutely HATE this pairing from the bottom of your heart, this'll be the ending for you.**

**So, let's not waste anytime! Let's get this over with.**

Nutty sat on a bed in a small wooden room on a tropical beach.

It was getting dark outside.

It had been several months since he caught and killed The Grim Reaper Killer.

Who the hell would've thought Sniffles was the killer the whole time?

It was beginning to rain outside.

The distant thunder rolled as the black clouds slowly advanced overhead.

Nutty had just married Flaky.

The one girl he spent the whole Grim Reaper investigation with.

The one girl he had slept with a few times during the activities of the Grim Reaper Killer.

The one girl who almost killed her 'boyfriend' Flippy to save his life.

Now, their problems were all behind them.

They were now spending their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

The two literally got there 2 days ago.

Nutty was wearing the same tuxedo he wore at the wedding.

Flaky was in the bathroom.

She came out wearing her wedding dress.

"You enjoying our honeymoon, sweetheart?" Flaky asked.

"Yeah." Nutty said.

Flaky walked over to Nutty.

"You ready to get dirty, for the first time since out marriage?" she asked.

"Ready when you are." He seductively said.

With that, Flaky pushed Nutty back and climbed onto his body.

The pair's lips collided and their tongues were at war.

The two ripped each other free of their clothing.

They were just about to get it on, when they heard a knock at the door.

When Nutty went to investigate, there was no one there.

Nutty went back into the bedroom and continued his 'game' with Flaky.

After about an hour or so, they both finished.

Then, a figure appeared at the doorway.

The darkness in his face with the lightning illuminating his back.

The flash caught his green uniform.

It was Flippy!

Nutty then said to him "Flippy! You shouldn't be here!"

The figure entered and said "Nutty. Flaky should've been MY girl. This should be OUR honeymoon suite and that should've been OUR bed!"

Nutty became surprised at this.

"What are you talking about? You got killed by Sniffles! You shouldn't remember any of this!" he said.

"I still have my scars." He said, showing his scar on his hand from when he tried to make himself flip out.

Nutty stood beside Flaky, nervous of what Flippy was going to do.

"You should've thought about it you two. Don't think I haven't forgotten." Flippy said, his voice lowering in pitch.

Another flash of lightning revealed Flippy's face.

His eyes were yellow.

His mouth was in an evil smile with sharp shark-like teeth.

He then lifted two long sharp pieces of metal.

Nutty and Flaky screamed in terror at the weapons.

It was then Flipqy struck.

He forcefully thrusted the pieces into the pairs' mouths.

The two fell back onto the bed slowly dying of their wounds.

The last thing the couple heard was Flipqy's evil laughter before succumbing to death.


	22. Announcement!

**Author's note: What is up you guys?**

**So, it's been a while since I did 'The Reaper' hasn't it? Well, the story's been complete for quite some time now.**

**But I'm putting up this chapter as an announcement.**

**Just a few hours ago, I put up the first chapter of the official SEQUEL to 'The Reaper'.**

**The name of the story is 'The Reaper 2: Blood Harvest' and you can guarantee that, unlike this story, it's gonna be more dark in terms of storyline, more horrific in terms of the deaths and stuff. This is because I'm 18 now and I feel as though I should write some more stuff that would fit my demographic (as much as 18 year olds watching Happy Tree Friends goes).**

**The sequel is rated M and has more adult content e.g. bloody deaths (some possibly may be inspired by real events), strong language (expect that a lot! I've began on that during my first lemon story 'Berühre Mich Dort'), strong sexual themes (spoiler alert: the first chapter does contain a short sex scene and I plan to have a bisexual threesome during the sequel too. I won't spoil it and say who it's between.) and possibly, drug references (IDK at the minute if I will put drug references in, but hey, it's a slasher story. No slasher story is complete without some kind of stoner).**

**Because I'm also throwing a contest too.**

**A while back, a reviewer by the name of Hooters45 left the following on chapter 6 of this story (and I quote):**

**"This [is] awesome! The only thing that will make this story more awesome if you accepted OC's!"**

**Well Hooters, you've got your wish. Ladies and gentlemen, I am now going to accept OC's for the sequel!**

**If you want your character in 'The Reaper 2: Blood Harvest', either leave a review for this chapter or PM me with your OC's details, and you will be entered.**

**Please note that your OC will NOT be one of the killers in the story. Also, please don't take it personally if I have your OC killed in the story.**

**You have a higher chance of winning if you enter first, so get to it!**

**Sincerely, KJMusical**


End file.
